Wednesday
by QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: Se faire prendre contre une porte, puis sur un tapis par un traître à son sang ne pouvait se faire sans conséquences. Un mois très précisément après cette fameuse et unique nuit de débauche, Marlène dût faire la connaissance d'un inconnu nommé "Karma" qui se présenta sous la forme de nausée matinale et d'un test de grossesse positif. - (AU) (Blackinnon) (COMPLETE)
1. Chapitre 1

**Cette fiction a été écrite des suites d'une requête de l'une de mes lectrices pour me faire pardonner d'avoir "tuer" son couple favori dans Holding A Heart. Je l'avais en tête depuis un moment déjà et ses reviews m'ont motivé à l'écrire et la publier !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent toujours à JKR mais comme elle refuse d'écrire sur eux ...**

 **Les citations que j'utilise viennent d'un livre** **Flipped ****de _Wendelin Van_** ** _Draanen._**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **\- CHAPITRE 1 -**

 ** _"Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss; but every once in a while, you find someone who's iridescent, and once you do, nothing will ever compare."_**

Marlène McKinnon n'aimait pas son époque.

Elle aurait voulu naître dans un monde où "être une femme" était un avantage et non un poids. Un monde où on l'aurait jugé sur ses compétences plutôt que sur ce qu'elle avait entre les jambes. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Dans cette réalité alternative, son père la considérerait comme digne de reprendre l'affaire familiale. C'est elle qu'il présenterai à ses actionnaires et non son fiancé. À quoi bon être diplômé en Relations Magiques Internationale et être titulaire d'un doctorat en Commerce et Gestion Magique si tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle à terme, était de jouer les parfaites épouses à des Garden Party onéreuses et surtout ennuyeuses à souhait ?

Malheureusement elle était née dans les années soixante, avait grandi dans les années soixante dix, et devait se faire une place dans les années quatre-vingts. Elle aurait cent fois préféré que son père lui dise qu'elle était encore "trop jeune" pour prendre la tête du conseil d'administration plutôt qu'il lui dise que les femmes "ne sont pas faîtes" pour ce genre de postes à responsabilités. Elle finirait par ne plus avoir vingt et un an mais elle ne cesserait jamais d'être une femme. L'un était un contre temps, l'autre était irréversible.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée fiancé à Rabastan Lestrange. Aussi beau que stupide. Il n'était qu'un pion pour parvenir à ses fins. Sa mère avait été extatique lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle fréquentait l'héritier de la famille Lestrange. Et son père qui avait toujours rêvé d'un fils voyait ses souhaits réalisés. Quand à elle, et bien, elle serait une marionnettiste de l'ombre. Il serait le visage de la compagnie tandis qu'elle tirerait les ficelles en coulisses.

Elle descendit sa coupe de champagne d'une traite avant de rejoindre le reste des invités. Tout l'agaçait, de l'elfe de maison qui lui proposait pour la énième fois des petits fours à ses talons qui n'avait de cesse de s'enfoncer dans l'herbe fraichement et parfaitement tondue. Apparence et faux semblant, voilà ce qui fonctionnait dans ce monde. Elle aurait pu mettre une robe moins serrée et engloutir la totalité du buffet mais cela n'aurait pas été convenable.

Elle observa son reflet dans les gigantesques baies vitrées du manoir de leur hôtes, les Malfoy. Trop petite, affublée de tâche de rousseur alors qu'elle arborait une chevelure d'un blond solaire. Elle était néanmoins considérée comme une beauté par ses pairs. Sa peau d'un blanc nacrée paraissait encore plus pâle que de coutume en raison de sa robe aux couleurs d'une nuit sans étoiles. Le bleu était sans nul doute sa couleur. Elle mettait ses yeux d'un azur océan en valeur. Ses lèvres d'un rose gourmand s'étiraient de temps à autres en un sourire envoutant comme une invitation muette à l'indécence. Ses formes généreuses et harmonieuses étaient un véritable plaisir pour les yeux de ces messieurs. Fine et menue, elle possédait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Et que demander de plus ? "Sois belle et tais toi.", telle était la devise de ce monde sous l'égide du genre supérieur masculin.

Un bruit de verre brisé la tira de la contemplation de son reflet infidèle et superficiel. La curiosité l'emporta sur son envie de se démarquer et de ne pas rejoindre le cercle de spectateurs qui s'était formé autour des responsables. Deux frères d'après les murmures autours d'elle. Merlin, elle détestait être aussi petite, elle ne parvenait pas à voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Sirius, lâcha la première voix, aux accents bas et menaçants.

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui croyais que mon invitation s'était perdue en route, répondit la seconde, amusée, presque moqueuse.

\- Tu te donnes en spectacle. Encore et toujours. Ne grandira-tu jamais ?

\- Quelle est ta définition de grandir Regulus ? Obéir aveuglément à Mère ? Demanda celui que l'autre avait appelé Sirius.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Soupira celui qui répondait au nom de Regulus.

\- Que vous arrêtiez d'essayer de me contrôler ! Je ne vous demande rien ! Je veux que vous me laissiez faire ma vie !

\- Tu es l'héritier de la famille Black ! Tu ne peux pas juste claquer la porte et partir !

\- Bien sût que je peux et je l'ai fait ! Libre à toi de jouer au parfait petit sang pur toute la sainte journée mais je ne ferais pas parti de cette mascarade ! Dis à Mère qu'elle peut bruler mon visage sur cette ignoble tapisserie, je suis parti et vos ridicules tentatives pour me faire revenir n'y feront rien !

\- Sirius ! Cria Regulus.

Le craquement familier du transplanage retenti et le calme revint aussi brusquement qu'il fut interrompu. C'était d'un ridicule. Tous le monde n'eut plus que le nom des Black à la bouche pour le reste de l'après midi. Ces gens s'ennuyaient tant et si bien qu'ils se repaissaient de cette histoire telles des rapaces attirées par une carcasse décharnée. Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres. Quelle délectation ça devait être pour le beau monde d'assister à l'une des célèbres rixtes de la famille Black. Nul n'ignorait les conflits qui remuaient depuis de nombreuses années la plus puissante et influente famille de sorcier du monde magique. Le fils ainé, Sirius Black, n'était, d'après la Gazette, qu'un perturbateur notoire aux moeurs légères. Elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de le côtoyer bien que scolarisé pendant cinq ans à Poudlard avec lui. De deux ans sa cadette, elle ne faisait pas partie de ses conquêtes. Trop jeune, trop sang pur, trop Serpentarde pour le célèbre et séduisant Gryffondor.

Mais le voir rejeter ce qu'elle désirait si ardemment la plongea dans un colère froide et irrationnelle. Typique des hommes. On leurs servait sur un plateau le monde et ils se permettaient de le bouder. Nul doute qu'il était fier de sa petite performance. Elle voyait déjà les gros titres de demain. "L'héritier Black rejette fortune et pouvoir au nom de la liberté". Elle ne put retenir un petit rire méprisant. Dans quelques mois il reviendrait la queue entre les jambes. L'argent ne faisait peut être pas le bonheur mais il y contribuait sans nul doute.

La petite réception en extérieur s'éternisa peu, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle parvint à s'extraire de sa robe de cocktail aussi belle qu'inconfortable, enfilant un jean et un ravissant chemisier du même bleu que cette dernière. Sa mère se désolait de la voir favoriser sans cesse cette couleur mais elle ne l'en affectionnait que davantage. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et échangea son discret maquillage d'innocente jeune fille contre celui qui reflétait d'avantage sa personnalité, plus tapageur et rock n'roll sans pour autant basculer dans le vulgaire. Le miroir de sa coiffeuse lui renvoya l'image d'une femme sûr d'elle et moderne.

Mais une fois de plus ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre. Ni la poupée de cire parfaite et sage de cet après midi, ni la sexy et confiante vamp de cette nuit. Elle ne se sentait à sa place ni dans le monde qu'elle laissait dernière elle ni dans celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre. Mais c'était son petit talent de parvenir à faire croire à ceux qui l'entoure qu'elle l'était. À sa place. Après avoir berné la totalité des familles sang pures, elle s'apprêtait à faire de même avec les invités de Lily.

Lily Evans était son exception. Un rayon de soleil dans le ciel nuageux de son monde. Elle s'était lié d'amitié avec cette dernière à Poudlard. Plus âgée qu'elle, Lily était préfète en chef alors qu'elle même accédait tout juste au titre de préfète. La différence d'âge n'avait pas été un obstacle à leur amitié. Tout comme leur maisons respectives. Ou encore leur statut de sang. Peut-être était-ce même ce qui les avait rapproché. Elles devaient toutes deux se faire une place dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'elles. Et Lily y était brillamment parvenue. Célèbre avocate à la Cour de Justice Magique, elle était la preuve vivante qu'une née moldue pouvait réussir. Indépendante et influente. Elle avait fait rimer femme avec pouvoir dans ce monde machiste.

Et c'était son anniversaire. Elle ne pouvait y couper cette fois. Marlène s'arrangeait toujours pour voir Lily loin de ses bruyants amis de Gryffondor mais Lily avait insisté pour qu'elle soit présente et il était inutile d'essayer d'argumenter. Il était peu probable que la jeune femme n'ait remporté tous ses procès uniquement grâce à ses beaux yeux. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait dans le petit mais chaleureux appartement de sa meilleure et probablement seule véritable amie entourée de ceux que son père qualifiait de "vermine". Sang mêlés et nés moldus. Ils semblaient tous se complaire dans le mirage d'une société égalitaire. La réalité était tout autre. Ici comme chez les sang purs, tous se cantonnait à leur rôle. Les critères étaient différents mais le jugement était toujours omniprésent. Ici on jouait à qui était le plus cool, le plus amusant, le plus avant gardiste.

L'un des invités semblait exceller à cela et il venait de faire son entrée entouré de sa petite bande. Sa veste en cuir, négligemment jeté sur son épaule, un t-shirt d'un blanc immaculé moulant à souhait et dessinant à la perfection ses abdos. Son jean tout aussi moulant lui allait à ravir et mettait en valeur son petit cul de rêve. Pour parfaire sa panoplie du parfait petit rebelle, il avait un casque de moto coincé sous son bras.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, un nom était sur toutes les lèvres.

Sirius Black.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Les citations appartiennent à Wendelin Van Draanen.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 ** _-_ CHAPITRE 2 - **

**_"Flat, glossy, iridescent? What the hell does that mean?"_**

Sirius Black adorait son époque.

Ce qu'il détestait c'était la société dans laquelle il avait été obligé de grandir. Une société élitiste, raciste, aux règles archaïques. Mais il en avait fini avec tout ça. Il était enfin libre. Libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. La "petite" fête d'Evans n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait eu en tête pour célébrer sa première nuit de liberté mais Remus avait insisté. C'était grâce à ce dernier qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa famille alors il avait cédé. Lui qui s'était toujours moqué du diplôme d'avocat de son meilleur ami, il devait désormais admettre qu'il lui avait été plus qu'utile.

Son plan avait été brillant. Il avait menacé de céder toutes ses parts de l'empire des Black à un concurrent s'il ne le laissait pas partir. Ses parents semblaient avoir décidé, que perdre un fils était moins important que perdre leur société. Mais ils semblaient aussi tenter de gagner du temps, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était rendu à la Garden Party des Malfoy et qu'il s'était donné en spectacle. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était le seul moyen d'accélérer la procédure.

Ou tout du moins de pousser sa famille à faire accélérer la procédure. Et sans surprise, l'affaire avait été bouclée avant même le coucher du soleil. L'influence des Black était sans limites que ce soit dans le domaine des affaires, de la justice, ou de la politique. Ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Ce qui était mauvais était leur manière d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Leurs intérêts primaient sur celui des autres. Ainsi, pour se débarrasser de ce fils qui ne leur apportait que du déshonneur et faisait d'eux la risée du monde magique, ils avaient réquisitionné la totalité du Magenmagot. Sirius n'avait plus eut qu'à signer le contrat final qu'avait pondu le Département de Justice magique sur ordre de Walburga Black. Ce document stipulait qu'il renonçait à ses droits de succession mais également à ses parts au profit de son plus jeune frère. Il devait également renoncer au nom des Black. Il ne leur devait plus rien. Il n'était plus riche et il n'était plus un Black. Mais être Sirius, juste Sirius lui procurait plus de bonheur qu'au court de ses vingts trois années d'existence.

Et puis finalement cette fête n'était pas si terrible. Elle était le reflet du monde auquel il avait toujours voulu appartenir, en antithèse parfaite avec tous les idéaux que prônaient sa famille. Les invités n'étaient pas là pour affaires, ils étaient là pour s'amuser, pour se foutre en l'air sans se soucier du lendemain, boire, se rendre ridicule et ne garder pour souvenir que le fait que c'était la meilleure soirée de leur vie, tout du moins jusqu'à la prochaine. Insouciance et liberté. C'était tout ceux à quoi il aspirait.

Lily ne sembla pas "ravi" de les voir. Elle avait toujours réservé son affection à Remus et son indulgence à Peter. La haine et le mépris était ce qu'elle avait décidé de leur offrir à James et lui. Rivalités adolescentes qui semblaient les poursuivre même une fois qu'ils eurent quitté les bancs de Poudlard. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment soucié, l'opinion de la jolie rousse au tempérament de feu lui important peu. Mais pour James c'était une sorte d'obsession. Le célèbre capitaine des Canons de Chudley ne semblait pas pouvoir se contenter de l'amour inconditionnel de ses fans hystériques. Il lui fallait celui d'Evans.

\- Remus, je vois que tu as emmené Potter et Black avec toi.

\- On n'allait pas rater ton anniversaire Evans, répondit James narquois.

\- Ne commence pas Potter ! Répondit-elle déjà exaspérée, s'éloignant.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! Evans, attends moi ! Cria le poursuiveur, décidant de faire ce pourquoi il était payé le reste du temps : la poursuivre.

\- Vous croyez que ce soir c'est le grand soir ? Demanda Remus amusé.

\- S'il arrêtait de la traiter comme un souaffle, il parviendrait peut être à marquer des points, répondit Peter.

Sirius ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, son attention focalisée sur celle avec qui il voulait jouer ce soir. Il n'était pas comme James. Il ne voulait pas gagner le match, il voulait juste marquer une fois ... ou deux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à cette l'idée. Elle dénotait. Malgré sa volonté de se fondre dans la masse. De s'intégrer. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il avait toujours eut une préférence pour les grandes brunes mais voilà que cette petite blonde lui faisait remettre en question cette affirmation. Il la vit le reluquer et aimer ce qu'elle voyait sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour venir vers lui. C'était peu commun. Il avait l'habitude que les filles se jettent à son cou, mais celle-ci semblait batailler pour ne pas céder à la tentation comme ...

Il jura doucement, réalisant soudain qu'il avait affaire à une petite sang pure. Elle était des siens. Elle venait de son monde. Apportant avec elle, le mépris et le jugement de leur cercle. Il décida de trouver une autre "proie". Mais le visage d'ange de l'inconnue refusait de quitter son esprit et le reste des filles présentes ce soir ne l'égalait en rien. Et une voix lui chuchotait qu'aucune fille où qu'il soit ne l'égalerait non plus. C'est pour faire taire cette insupportable petite voix qu'il se mit à boire. Beaucoup. Trop.

 ** _"A painting is more than the sum of it's parts._**

 ** _A cow by itself is just a cow._**

 ** _A meadow by itself is just grass, flowers._**

 ** _And the sun picking through the trees, is just a beam of light._**

 ** _But you put them all together and it can be magic."_**

Marlène McKinnon n'aimait pas boire.  
Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas en réalité, c'était l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle. Blâmer l'alcool pour ce qui était en train de se passer aurait été un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas bu la moindre goutte lorsqu'elle perdit le contrôle.

Merlin, n'y avait-t-il donc aucune loi interdisant à un garçon d'être aussi beau ? Il n'était pas simplement beau. Il était littéralement la représentation humaine de la beauté sur Terre. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour qui que ce soit. Étaient-ce ses yeux d'un gris acier brillants de malice qui lui faisaient ainsi tourner la tête ? Elle ne pouvait l'affirmer mais elle décida que si elle devait perdre le contrôle ça serait de son propre chef et non pas pour un garçon. Encore moins pour Sirius Black. Alors elle se mit à boire. Beaucoup. Trop.

Comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, à danser langoureusement sans aucune retenue, elle n'aurait su le dire. Il était aussi éméché qu'elle et semblait aussi réticent qu'elle. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. D'une terrible erreur. Mais l'alcool endormait leur instinct de survie. Cet instinct qui leur criait de se séparer, de s'éviter. Mais rien ne parvenait à la faire reculer. Pire, elle voulait se rapprocher de cette étoile. La plus brillante de toute. C'est ce qu'elle cru l'entendre lui dire. Elle ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que les mains du jeune homme qui enserraient sa taille, son corps épousant à la perfection ses mouvements, et ses lèvres ...

Une part d'elle savait qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait embrassé, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Dans une ultime tentative de conserver ce contrôle qu'elle affectionnait tant, elle enroula ses bras autour du coup de son ténébreux cavalier, remerciant Merlin de lui avoir fait enfiler ses talons les plus hauts lui permettant d'atteindre l'objet de tous ses désirs. Ses lèvres. Elle fut celle qui initia le baiser. Vendre son âme au diable n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut cette nette impression d'être parfaitement à sa place. Lorsqu'il murmura qu'il la voulait, elle n'hésita pas, se laissant entrainer vers le couloir menant aux chambres. La première était fermée. Lily avait dû prévoir que des couples ivres risquaient de s'aventurer jusqu'à sa chambre, verrouillant celle-ci pour ne pas avoir à changer les draps ... Ils atterrirent donc dans la chambre d'amis qui dieu merci était ouverte et libre. Lily s'était inquiétée pour rien. Ils n'atteignirent jamais ce fameux lit, et ne ruinèrent pas les draps. Ils ne purent en dire autant du tapis.

Cette histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là. Mais le destin avait d'autres desseins pour elle. Se faire prendre contre une porte, puis sur un tapis par un traître à son sang ne pouvait se faire sans conséquences. Un mois très précisément après cette fameuse et unique nuit de débauche, Marlène dût faire la connaissance d'un inconnu nommé "Karma" qui se présenta sous la forme de nausée matinale et d'un test de grossesse positif.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**  
 **Les citations appartiennent à Wendelin Van Draanen.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **\- CHAPITRE 3 -**

 _ **"Get beyond his eyes and his smile and the sheen of his hair - Look at what's really there."**_

\- Salut Sirius ! J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu te souviens de la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, il y a un mois ? Et bien, je suis enceinte et tu es le père du bébé.

Sérieusement, il devait forcément y avoir une façon plus appropriée de lui annoncer qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant ! À la réflexion, il n'y en avait pas. Son éducation n'était d'aucune utilité. Le tact était de mise en toutes circonstances mais comment faire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une telle situation. Elle ne pouvait appliquer son savoir vivre alors qu'il s'agissait de la conséquence de son manque de tenue et de retenue. De plus Sirius n'avait rien des gentlemen qu'elle avait coutume de côtoyer. Et elle n'avait rien d'une lady. Une fille de bonne famille ne se fait pas engrosser par le premier venu alors même qu'elle est fiancé à un autre. Une fille de bonne famille produit un héritier dans le cadre du mariage et non un bâtard au cours d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Elle ne connaissait rien de Sirius Black et ne pouvait donc prévoir sa réaction à cette nouvelle.

Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle allait avoir un enfant elle avait été tellement effrayée qu'il lui avait été impossible d'en parler à qui que ce soit. La peur était un sentiment qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ressentir. Confrontée à celle-ci, pour la première fois elle s'était sentie vulnérable. Alors elle avait fait ce que n'importe qu'elle fille aurait fait à sa place. Elle en avait parlé à la seule personne qui jamais ne la jugerait : sa meilleure amie.

Lily et ses merveilleux conseils qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à cet immeuble bobo chic de Camden, le quartier londonien connu pour ses bars et son âme punk rock. C'était la centième fois qu'elle gravissait les marches menant à l'appartement numéro quatre sans oser presser la sonnette. Lily avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour se procurer cette adresse. Nul ne semblait savoir où vivait Sirius Black depuis qu'il avait quitté le 12 Square Grimmauld. Elle avait l'estomac noué par l'anxiété et elle était presque certaine que son envie de vomir ne venait pas du bébé.

Elle n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir un enfant toute seule. Elle n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir d'enfants tout court. Son enfant, son bébé c'était la compagnie de sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette idéale de famille en tête. Elle doutait même qu'il exista réellement. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien changer à la situation désormais. Un peu d'alcool, un séduisant rejeton de la famille Black et un manque total de volonté avait changé sa vie à tout jamais. Comme elle regrettait désormais cette nuit, elle regrettait d'avoir ri, de s'être amusée comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réfléchi et de l'avoir suivi dans cette chambre.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à regretter. Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle devait surmonter ça et sauter le pas. Elle rassembla tout son courage pour appuyer sur cette maudite sonnette. Il avait le droit de savoir. Quelle que soit sa réaction elle pourrait au moins savoir si elle serait seule à l'avenir ou si cet inconnu d'une nuit deviendrait une figure permanente dans sa vie. Une part d'elle espérait secrètement qu'il rejette cet enfant. Elle pourrait facilement faire croire à Rabastan qu'il était le père. Cela ferait même accélérer leur union et elle accèderait enfin à ce qu'elle voulait. L'indépendance et le pouvoir qu'elle désirait de tout son coeur.

Elle sonna et le son qui en résultat lui donna l'impression de lancer un match. Un match dont un certain joueur devait encore décider s'il était de la partie ou non. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle eu un instant le souffle coupé. Comme la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Son imagination ne lui avait pas rendu justice ces dernières semaines. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Elle commençait à se dire que sa mère lui pardonnerait surement son écart en voyant cet instrument ambulant de tentation.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? L'anniversaire de Lily. Toi et moi dans la chambre d'ami ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus abrupt qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Marlène McKinnon c'est ça ? Lui répondit-il, abandonnant son air ahuri au profit d'un sourire aimable, il en était presque charmant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une conversation que l'on devrait avoir sur le pas de la porte. Je peux entrer quelques minutes ?

\- Non ! Lâcha-t-il presque paniqué.

\- Non ? Répéta-t-elle. Ecoutes moi bien Sirius Black, j'ai du traverser toute la ville pour te voir alors tu vas me virer cette énième sombre idiote que tu es parvenu à mettre dans ton lit et me laisser entrer.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, y'a pas de fille ...

\- Oh vraiment alors pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas entrer ? S'enquit-elle sur le ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle ait en stock avant de le bousculer pour entrer.

Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. L'appartement était en sang. Littéralement. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur chaque meuble, sur chaque mur. Les meubles étaient saccagés, lacérés par des griffes ?! Quel animal avait pu faire une chose pareille. La peur qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes plutôt à l'idée de faire face au jeune homme n'était en rien comparable à celle qui naquit d'une pensée, d'une idée ... celle que Sirius Black était un ...

\- Tu es un loup garou ? Demanda-t-elle attrapant sa baguette et la pointant vers lui, ses tremblements incontrôlables malheureusement audibles et visibles.

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas un loup garou ! Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- C'est ce que dirait un loup garou ! Lâcha-t-elle toujours sur la défensive, sa main instinctivement et inconsciemment posée sur son ventre.

 _ **"It's easy to look back and see it. But the sad fact is, most people don't look beneath the surface until it's too late."**_

Il suivit du regard la main de la jeune fille qui alla se poser sur son ventre en un geste de protection évident. Et soudain dans un éclair de lucidité, il sut ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Son regard fixait sur son ventre à la recherche d'une confirmation de ses soupçons les plus terrifiants mais sa robe la cintrait à la perfection et la faisait paraitre aussi mince et svelte que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais cela ne changeait rien, il était sûr de lui. Sûr de son pressentiment. De son instinct qui lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la baguette qu'elle pointait vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup garou, répéta-t-il tentant de gagner du temps et ses esprits.

\- Alors comment tu expliques le sang ? Les lacérations sur les murs et les meubles ?

\- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Lâcha-t-il avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de cette affirmation au vu de ses soupçons.

Mais peut être qu'il se trompait ! Peut être qu'elle venait là pour une toute autre raison. Peut être qu'elle venait lui annoncer que son fiancé, cet imbécile de Rabastan Lestrange, avait apprit son infidélité et qu'il voulait le retrouver pour lui casser la gueule. L'idée que l'enfant soit celui de ce sombre idiot ne le réconfortait pas mais c'était toujours mieux que de penser qu'il était de lui. Il n'avait pas obtenu sa liberté pour la perdre de nouveau. Alors il espéra avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable, qu'elle n'était pas enceinte de lui. Il ne voulait pas que cet enfant naisse dans les mêmes conditions que lui, de parents mariés par obligation, dans une famille sans amour.

Il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Qu'elle lui assène cette vérité qu'il n'était pas prête à entendre mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche prise d'un haut le coeur. Et sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi presque instinctivement il se précipita à ses côtés. La fille forte et indépendante qu'il connaissait semblait soudain être la créature la plus fragile et précieuse qu'il ai jamais rencontré. Il était tout aussi responsable de cette situation qu'elle. Les pensées qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt l'emplirent de honte. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain, et lui aspergea le visage d'eau avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Son inquiétude disparaissant à mesure qu'elle reprenait des couleurs. Il la fit ensuite assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-il après un long moment.

\- En mars. Et tu es le seul avec qui ... enfin il n'y a eu personne alors ...

\- Nous nous sommes protégés.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une méthode de contraception infaillible comme tu le sais sûrement. Et je n'avais aucun raison d'être sous un sort mensuel. Avant ce soir là je n'avais encore jamais agi de façon aussi spontanée.

Elle sous-entendait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se taper des inconnus même si elle avait bu. Comme s'il ne savait pas parfaitement quel genre de fille elle était. Elle ne lui aurait pas accordé la moindre attention si elle avait été sobre. Pire elle l'aurait méprisé comme elle l'avait fait au début de la soirée, se tenant aussi loin que possible de lui. Un traître à son sang, voilà tout ce qu'il était à ses yeux. Tout comme elle n'était qu'une fille à papa sang pure. Son visage d'ange et son corps de déesse n'était là que pour dissimuler son âme vide et son coeur de pierre. Il ne lui laisserait pas l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci devienne un autre pantin dans le théâtre de la haute société magique.

\- Peu importe comment ou pourquoi c'est arrivé, dit-elle d'une voix aussi glaciale qu'un vent polaire. Le fait est que je suis enceinte et que malheureusement, tu es le père du bébé. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu le saches.

\- Bien sûr qu'il fallait que je le sache.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement déstabilisée par un comportement qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas prévu. Tu as l'intention de faire partie de la vie du bébé ?

\- Oh que oui j'ai l'intention de faire partie de sa vie. Cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, la défia-t-il, à vrai dire je préférais que nous nous marrions le plus vite possible.

\- Que nous nous marrions ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix presque hystérique. Je t'ai bien entendu ? Tu me proposes de t'épouser ?

\- Puisque nous allons avoir un enfant j'estime que nous devrions nous marier, répondit-il sans que la moindre indécision ne fasse trembler sa voix. Mais je ne te parle pas d'un engagement pour la vie. Disons un mariage provisoire pour faire taire les mauvaises langues.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ta réputation ? Argua-t-elle visiblement paniquée.

\- Je m'inquiète d'établir des relations avec mon enfant. On sait toi comme moi ce que tu avais en tête avant de sonner à ma porte. Tu t'ai dis que je n'en voudrais pas, que je te le laisserai, tu l'aurais surement fait passer pour l'enfant de ton fiancé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ... commença-t-elle mais il ne la laissa pas poursuivre.

\- Si je ne t'épouse pas, il est fort probable que ta famille et toi vous m'empêchiez de le voir parce que je ne suis qu'un paria à vos yeux. Vous l'auriez fait grandir dans un de vos manoirs, vous lui auriez inculqué toutes ces belles valeurs dans lesquelles vous vous complaisez et vous auriez fait de lui le parfait sang pur loin de l'influence déplorable de son père. Je suis presque sûr qu'à terme il aurait été celui qui refuserait de me voir. Désolé de contredire tes plans. Je serais aussi présent que toi dans sa vie même si je dois t'épouser pour ça.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix dans ce cas, conclut-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Tu dois avoir l'habitude.

Voir son regard s'illuminer de haine ne lui procura aucun plaisir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir. Ce n'était pas sa vie qui était en jeu mais celle d'un enfant innocent qui ne méritait pas de grandir sans amour. Il n'aimerait surement jamais la mère mais il aimerait ce bébé. Il épouserait Marlène McKinnon.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Les citations appartiennent Wendelin Van** **Draanen.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **\- CHAPITRE 4 -**

 **"What I'd made was a big mess. But if chaos is a necessary step in the organization of one's universe, than I was well on my way."**

Elle allait finir par se réveiller. C'était un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ce chaos qu'était devenue sa vie en l'espace d'une ridicule et vulgaire nuit. Comment tout avait-il pu devenir aussi compliqué. Sa vie prenait enfin le chemin qu'elle désirait. Elle allait épouser Rabastan Lestrange et prendre la tête de la société des McKinnon. Elle allait enfin faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir épouser le pire traître à son sang qui ai jamais existé. Ses parents la renierai, ses pairs la rejetterai, elle serait exilée de son monde. Ce monde dans lequel elle s'était presque fait une place.

Elle aurait voulu le contredire pour éviter ce mariage. Lui dire qu'il verrait l'enfant mais ça aurait un mensonge. Il avait vu parfaitement juste, sa famille ne l'aurait pas laissé approcher l'enfant. Ils auraient tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire. Ils auraient limité au minimum ses droits de visites, et une fois l'enfant complètement sous leur emprise, il est fort probable que comme Sirius l'avait prévu, une fois adulte, il soit celui qui ne désire plus voir son traitre à son sang de géniteur.

Il pensait certainement qu'elle refuserait de l'épouser. Qu'elle préférait son monde à son enfant. Il la jugeait sans la connaître. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le contredire. Elle ne lui ferait pas non plus le plaisir de renoncer. Les Gryffondor se vantaient sans cesse de leur courage qu'ils confondaient selon elle avec de la témérité. Elle n'était pas lâche et elle n'abandonnerait pas son enfant à qui que ce soit, encore moins à un individu aux fréquentations douteuses et aux moeurs légères. Mais aussi détestable Sirius Black soit-il, elle savait qu'ils étaient désormais liés. Cet enfant serait un lien éternel entre eux. Et après qu'elle eut apprit à sa famille son écart de conduite et la conséquence qui en résultait, il ne lui restait plus rien que lui.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le boudoir de sa mère, celle-ci brodait un élégant napperon. Hélène McKinnon n'était pas une mauvaise mère. Elle était réservée et peu démonstrative mais son attachement à l'égard de ses proches était certain. Elle avait été marié très jeune à Paul McKinnon. Elle avait du quitter sa famille, ses amis, et son pays. La rencontre du raffinement français et du flegme anglais avait été un mélange réussi. Sans parler d'amour, il était plus que certain que ses parents s'entendaient à merveille. Amis et non amants. Tendresse sans passion. Leur quotidien était paisible. Leur foyer sans être chaleureux était heureux.

Marlène s'en voulait presque d'avoir été aussi méprisante à l'égard de sa mère. Bien sûr elle l'aimait mais elle n'était jamais parvenu à la respecter sincèrement. Sa docilité et son manque d'ambition n'étaient pas des qualités à ses yeux. Sa vie n'avait jamais été ce à quoi elle aspirait. Pourtant l'intuition d'Hélène ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Marlène avait toujours trouvé que sa mère se montrait trop exigeante, trop obnubilée par l'étiquette. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait hérité cela de son séjour à BeauxBâtons mais aujourd'hui Marlène se demandait si sa mère n'avait pas décelé chez elle une anomalie, une déviance qui lui serait fatale. Et voilà qu'elle devait lui annoncer que malgré toutes ses précautions elle avait failli à la tâche. Elle avait ruiné sa réputation et l'honneur de sa famille.

\- Marlène, trésor, ne reste pas plantée dans l'embrasure de la porte les bras ballant c'est indécent, lui asséna sa mère sans même lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- Maman je ... commença Marlène avant d'être interrompue.

\- Combien de fois doit-on te répéter les choses avant que tu ne le fasses, s'agaça Hélène, Merlin tu n'es plus une enfant Marlène, tu dois apprendre à obéir où tu causera du désagrément à tes beaux parents ainsi qu'à ton époux.

Et voilà, sa mère fidèle à elle même, considérant le bien-être des autres comme étant plus important que le sien. L'idée que son enfant puisse causer du "désagrément" à son époux lui arracha un léger sourire. Elle commençait à entrevoir ce qui avait pu conduire Sirius à claquer la porte. Le plaisir de bousculer ce beau monde était incommensurable. Penser à soi avant et aux autres ensuite était presque jouissif.

Elle avait prévu d'annoncer la nouvelle en douceur. Elle avait prévu d'user de tout ce qu'elle avait en stock pour conserver sa place, pour éviter d'être reniée. S'excuser, pleurer et même supplier. Mais soudain elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Elle les aimaient d'un amour inconditionnel, malgré tout leur défauts, elle avait tout fait pour s'élever à la hauteur de leurs exigences et même au delà. S'ils étaient incapable d'en faire autant et bien elle démissionnait.

\- Je suis enceinte.

 **"Girls don't fight fair. They pull your hair and gauge you and pinch you; then they run off gasping to mommy when you try and defend yourself with a fist."**

\- Je vais me marier.

Après un bon quart d'heure à regarder James, Remus et Peter rire à s'en faire mal aux joues et au ventre, ils semblèrent réaliser qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Il avait ensuite du attendre de nouveau qu'ils lui laissent en placer une. Les questions affluaient. Qui était-elle ? Était-ce même une fille ? Ils la connaissaient ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux ? Est-ce qu'elle possédait des photos compromettantes et le faisait chanter ? Il répondit à toutes leurs interrogations par une seule affirmation.

\- Elle est enceinte.

Si ça avait été une des filles avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de batifoler, il se serait contenté de verser une pension alimentaire et de le voir les weekend et pendant les vacances. Mais Marlène McKinnon n'avait rien en commun avec ces filles. Son enfant serait malheureux avec elle. Elle le délaisserait pour ses activités mondaines. Il serait élevé par une gouvernante sévère et revêche qui ne comblerait jamais l'absence d'une mère. Il saurait probablement faire la différence entre un couteau à viande et un couteau à poisson avant même de savoir parler ou marcher. Il devrait fréquenter d'autres enfants qui eux aussi sauraient faire la révérence et se tenir en société mais n'auraient aucune idée de ce que c'est que de jouer. Et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit il finirait par penser que c'était "ça" la norme. Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Il voulait que cet enfant ait une enfance, que ces valeurs soient celle de la tolérance et de l'amour. Il voulait qu'il fasse des erreurs, qu'il tombe, qu'il se trompe. Il n'aurait rien à craindre parce qu'il serait là pour le protéger, pour l'aider à se relever, pour le guider. Il ne serait jamais un parent modèle c'est certain, mais il l'aimerait plus qu'une mère factice.

Ils avaient prévu de déjeuner ensemble le surlendemain pour discuter des détails de leurs arrangements mais la jeune femme revint plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru, avec pour seul bagage un sac qui avait semble-t-il été préparé à la hâte. Il devina ce qui avait du se passer mais il ne vit nul trace de larmes sur son visage d'ange. Elle affichait un air déterminé. Pour une parfaite petite poupée sang pure, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement ébranlée par la perte de son statut. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Lui même avait eu bien du mal à renoncer au bien être matériel que lui assurait sa famille. Il n'avait quitté les Black qu'une fois son oncle Alphard mort. Ce dernier lui avait en effet laissé une somme conséquente qui lui permettrait de vivre confortablement jusqu'à sa mort. Mais elle avait tout abandonné pour le bébé. Il avait cru qu'elle dirait à ses parents qu'elle abandonnerait l'enfant plutôt que de l'épouser lui. Il avait eu tort.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il bien que la réponse fut plus qu'évidente.

\- Mal.

\- Au moins ils t'ont laissé prendre quelques affaires toi, fit-il remarquer presque amusé, se sentant étrangement proche d'elle en cet instant.

\- Je les ai emballé avant de lâcher la bombe, répondit-elle malicieusement en riant, totalement différente de la fille qui avait frappé à sa porte ce matin là.

\- T'as été plus futée que moi McKinnon, admit-il de bon cœur.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit ! Répondit-elle. J'espère que t'es au courant d'une des principales règles matrimoniale : ce qui est à toi et à moi, ajouta-t-elle en posant ses affaires sur le canapé.

\- Je sens que je me suis fait avoir sur ce coup là.

\- On est donc d'accord pour dire que je suis le cerveau de notre couple. Où est ta chambre d'ami ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Oh la chambre d'ami ! Répéta-t-il une note de sarcasme impossible à ignorer dans la voix. Si madame veut bien me faire l'honneur !

Il ouvrit un placard et lui mit dans les bras des draps, un oreiller et une couette, la regardant plier sous le poids de ceci avant de lui désigner le canapé avec une grâce et un savoir vivre qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses origines sociales mais qui ne rendait pas la réalité plus étincelante. Elle dormirait sur le canapé.

\- C'est une blague, demanda-t-elle perdant son sourire et sa bonne humeur.

\- Il y a toujours ma chambre mais je te préviens, je dors la lumière allumée.

\- Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi ! S'exclama-t-elle visiblement outrée par cette suggestion.

\- C'est un peu tard pour jouer les vierges effarouchées tu ne crois pas ? Répliqua-t-il toujours moqueur.

\- Je te hais.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Oh j'ai oublié de te dire ! J'ai utilisé toute l'eau chaude !

\- Je te hais ! Hurla-t-elle en lui balançant un oreiller qui s'écrasa sur la porte qu'il avait déjà refermé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, se fut de nouveau à cause de coups portés à sa porte. Il passa dans le salon, jetant un coup d'oeil au canapé dans lequel Marlène était encore profondément endormie. Merlin cette fille avait le sommeil lourd, l'intrus semblait vouloir écrire une symphonie cacophonique avec pour seuls instruments sa sonnette et sa porte. Toute trace de sommeil ou d'agacement disparu lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ... sa mère. Walburga Black était debout sur son perron.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Les citations appartiennent à Wendelin Van Draanen.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **\- CHAPITRE 5 -**

 **"Then you get locked into time out, and for what? No, my friend, the secret is, don't snap at the bait. Let it dangle. Swim around it. Laugh it off. After a while they've given up and try to lure someone else."**

\- N'auras tu jamais de cesse que de traîner notre famille dans la boue ? Quand seras-tu donc satisfait ? Faut-il donc que tu nous enterres tous pour que cette vendetta que tu conduis contre nous depuis ta naissance prenne enfin fin ?

\- Bonjour Wally, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Si Marlène n'avait pas été réveillé par le tapage matinale de Walburga Black, ni par la tirade de celle-ci, elle le fut néanmoins par la monumentale gifle que celle-ci administra à son insolent de fils. Elle se souvenait distinctement que ses parents avaient un jour parlé des bruits de couloirs concernant une affaire de maltraitance de l'héritier de la famille Black. La rumeur disait que le ministère avait dû intervenir. L'affaire avait été étouffé comme toujours. Les membres du personnel soignant de Saint Mangouste qui avaient signalé les sévisses physiques et psychologiques avaient été renvoyé et les fonctionnaires chargés de l'affaire avaient été grassement payé pour fermer les yeux et surtout leurs clapet.

Walburga tout comme elle, bouscula Sirius pour entrer dans l'appartement. La ressemblance lui déplut. Cette femme était affreuse. Sirius avait de toute évidence hérité de la beauté de son père. Marlène se redressa, ramenant la couette sur elle. Il ne faisait nul doute que sa future marâtre trouverait indécente sa tenue. Elle avait prit les vêtements qu'elle avait prévu pour son "mariage" avec Rabastan. C'était les seules valises qui étaient déjà prêtes et qu'elle avait réussi a subtiliser avant son départ. Elle avait lancé un sort d'extension à son sac à dos le plus discret et avait fourré l'équivalent de son trousseau entier de jeune mariée à l'intérieur. Malheureusement pour elle, sa garde robe avait été choisi par sa mère et donc faîte pour être au goût de son "mari". Le pyjama qu'elle portait en cet instant était par conséquent un véritable appel à la nudité, couleur ambre, il était composé d'un léger débardeur en soie et d'un petit short assorti.

\- Et bien et bien qu'avons nous là ? Asséna Walburga en la jaugeant du regard.

\- Bonjour, je suis ... commença Marlène avant d'être immédiatement interrompue.

\- Oh je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Vous êtes la petite croqueuse de diamants qui a eu la brillante idée de se faire engrosser par mon fils. Quels qu'aient été vos plans laissez moi vous dire que ça n'arrivera pas. Cet enfant vous sera retiré, à vous et mon fils. Il grandira dans la noble maison de Black, loin de votre influence déplorable.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois, répondit Sirius en se faisant des gaufres pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qui était entrain de se dérouler ou par sa joue entaillée par l'une des bagues en diamants de sa mère. Wally je te présente Marlène McKinnon. McKinnon je te présente la tristement célèbre Walburga Black.

\- McKinnon ? S'étrangla la mère de Sirius. Tu es la fille d'Hélène et Paul McKinnon ? Comment ... Que ...

Marlène lança un regard noir à Sirius. Il était évident qu'il avait compris que sa mère n'était pas au courant de qui il avait "engrossé", il avait prit un malin plaisir à la laisser l'insulter avant de révéler son identité créant un terrible malentendu.

\- Oui madame, répondit-elle poliment mais froidement. Si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller enfiler quelque chose de plus convenable.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Walburga qui semblait vouloir tuer son fils encore davantage que lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se leva, enroulée dans la couette et passa devant Sirius lui lançant un regard qui signifiait "tiens toi bien", même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte de la salle de bain que les hurlements commencèrent. Les atrocités que disait Walburga aurait brisé n'importe qui. Pas Sirius. Il répondait toujours avec insolence, adoptant un ton narquois qui ne faisait qu'enrager sa mère un peu plus. La culpabilité s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle eut de nouveau cette désagréable impression que Walburga et elle partageait des points en commun. Tout comme elle, la terrible sang pur jugeait Sirius indigne d'avoir un enfant. Et soudain, elle dépassa les bornes, s'en prenant directement à l'enfant à naître. Pour la première fois en ce début mouvementé de matinée, Sirius abandonna son ton moqueur, le remplaçant par un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu peux m'insulter moi, tu peux même insulter cette pimbêche de McKinnon pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Mais pour ce qui est de l'enfant, je ne te permettrai pas de lui faire le moindre mal tu m'entends. Maintenant sors de chez moi.

\- Tu ne le garderas pas. Tu as été renié, tu n'as ni emploi, ni revenu stable, ton appartement est semblable à un bordel, les filles y défilent sans cesse. Par chance tu sembles être tombé sur une fille de bonne famille. Il ne fait nul doute que les McKinnon ne voudront plus entendre parler d'elle, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Vous êtes trop jeunes et de toute évidence irresponsables. Aucun juge ne vous accordera la garde.

\- Tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur ce bébé. Tu ne le verras jamais. Maintenant pour la dernière fois. Sors de chez moi.

La porte claqua et elle ne s'était toujours pas changée, toujours enroulée dans sa couette, figée derrière la porte close de la salle de bain. De toute évidence elle avait oublié de la verrouiller puisque Sirius l'ouvrit la seconde d'après. Elle l'observa pour la première fois vraiment. Au delà de son apparence. Au delà de sa beauté irréelle et étourdissante. Peut être qu'elle l'avait jugé trop vite. Peut être qu'elle s'était trompé à son sujet. Elle s'était comporté exactement comme sa propre mère ... ou Walburga l'auraient fait. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs et s'était fait son propre jugement sans lui donner la moindre chance. Pour la première fois, elle eut cette nette impression que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que ce soit lui et non un autre.

\- Sirius ...

\- Dépêche toi de t'habiller. On doit se marier aujourd'hui, la coupa-t-il, et cette fois il était celui qui ressemblait à Walburga.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait se mettre d'accord d'abord, répliqua-t-elle, la panique la gagnant à mesure que toute cette situation se concrétise brusquement.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait le temps, je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps avant que ma famille ne soit mise au courant. Si on ne se marie pas aujourd'hui ... on ne se mariera probablement pas et cette enfant appartiendra à ma mère avant même que tu ne l'expulses.

\- Dire que tu disais que c'était ma famille qui causerait des problèmes !

\- Elle va poser problème crois moi. Ma mère va surement tenter de les soudoyer. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il après un temps en posant son regard d'un gris plus sombre que d'habitude sur elle.

\- Je n'y retournerai pas, répliqua-t-elle catégorique.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il visiblement pas convaincu par son affirmation. S'ils te rendaient ton statut, et qu'ils te laissaient le garder, le voir, l'élever.

\- Sirius, dit elle en essuyant le sang qui commençait à sécher sur la joue du garçon. Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je crois pas que je le redirais de si tôt. Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne veux pas que Walburga Black approche de mon bébé.

 ** _"And every time I saw her, she seemed more beautiful. She just seemed to glow. I'm not talking like a hundred-watt bulb; she just had this warmth to her."_**

Il fut déstabilisé par sa douceur. Il fut ébranlé par ses paroles. Il la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Elle n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Elle était plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elle était plus droite que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et ce qui le troubla d'avantage encore fut qu'elle n'en paraissait que plus belle. Merlin, est-ce qu'elle était déjà aussi attirante tout à l'heure dans le salon enroulée dans cette couette ? Il en doutait. Mais soudain la perspective d'être marié à cet ange blond ne paraissait plus aussi terrible que la veille. Il la laissa le soigner.

\- Marlène ... commença-t-il.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en terminant de refermer sa plaie à l'aide d'un sort.

\- Merci.

\- On est une équipe maintenant, répondit-elle en lui souriant sincèrement. Maintenant sors d'ici je dois me préparer pour mon mariage, ajouta-t-elle en le mettant dehors.

Tandis qu'elle se préparait, il contacta Remus et James pour les mettre au courant de l'accélération brusque des événements. James se chargea de dégoter un fonctionnaire disponible pour officier le mariage. Marlène voulait que cette rabat joie de Lily Evans soit son témoin, il fallu donc la contacter, ce que fit Remus. La jolie rousse débarqua dans son appartement quelques minutes plus tard avec une autre fille, Alice Fortescue, petite brune au caractère bien trempé. Elles s'enfermèrent elles aussi dans sa salle de bain. La mère de James, Doréa ainsi que son mari Charlus Potter s'incrustèrent également à ce qui devait être "une simple formalité" et qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un véritable mariage. Doréa lançait des sorts transformant son appartement en véritable serre fleuri avant de l'obliger à aller s'habiller. Il enfila donc un costard avant de rejoindre James qui était déjà debout à sa place de témoin. Le célébrant qui devait les unir était un gringalet qui répondait au nom de Frank Londubat et qui s'occupait de l'entretien des balais pour l'équipe des Canons de Chudley dont James était le capitaine. Alice s'installa au piano tandis que Lily prenait place aux côtés de James, ce qui semblait l'agacer profondément.

Puis elle fit son entrée, et tout le reste sembla s'effacer. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle malgré son petit appartement noir de monde. Malgré les fleurs et la musique. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon qui mettait son visage en forme de coeur en valeur et sa robe était d'un joli blanc cassé, simple mais élégante. Comme elle. Coupée aux genoux, loin de l'atroce et traditionnelle robe de marié en forme de charlotte. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle tenait un joli bouquet dans ses mains et elle portait une fois de plus des talons beaucoup trop hauts pour compenser sa petite taille. Merlin elle était parfaite et l'espace d'une seconde il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour célébrer ... commença Frank avant d'être interrompu par Charlus qui observait la rue par la fenêtre.

\- Il y a des membres du ministère qui viennent de transplaner dans la rue. Et Walburga Black. Il faudrait accélérer la cadence si vous voulez éviter que le Ministre de la Magie lui même ne s'oppose à votre union.

\- Les alliances vite ! Lâcha Alice paniquée.

\- Sirius Orion Black voulez vous ... tenta Frank avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

\- Oui je le veux ! Répondit Sirius en enfilant la bague au doigt de Marley.

\- Marlène ... essaya le jeune une fois de plus pour être interrompu encore plus rapidement.

\- Oui oui je le veux ! Répondit-elle mettant également la bague au doigt de Sirius.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! Termina finalement Frank à bout de nerfs.

Sirius se pencha et captura les lèvres de la jeune fille sans hésiter. Tout son être semblait tendre vers cet instant où il pourrait enfin la toucher. Et soudain il se retrouva propulsé un mois plus tôt. L'embrassant sans jamais en être rassasié. Ses lèvres épousant à la perfection les siennes. Son coeur battant plus vite. Il ignora les hurlements de rage de sa mère et les paroles du Ministre de la Magie en personne. Rien ne comptait en cet instant si ce n'est le fait qu'il venait d'épouser une inconnue qui faisait naître en lui une foule de sentiments inconnus jusque là. Mais la réalité les rattrapa et il dut s'écarter d'elle. Elle semblait tout aussi troublée et étourdie que lui. Son regard d'un bleu océan assombri par le même désir qui brillait dans le sien.

\- Ce mariage est une mascarade ! Hurla Walburga.

\- C'est au ministère d'en juger, répliqua le Ministre qui semblait en avoir plus qu'assez des exigences de la matriarche de la famille Black. Une enquête sera menée pour attester de l'authenticité de ce mariage. Si le résultat est positif, ils garderont l'enfant sinon il sera confié aux parents de Marlène McKinnon qui en partagera la garde avec Orion et Walburga Black.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
Les citations appartiennent à Wendelin Van Draanen.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **\- CHAPITRE 6 -**

 ** _"I had that feeling. You know, like the world is moving all around you, all beneath you, all inside you, and you're floating. Floating in midair."_**

\- Tu ne dois surtout pas coucher avec lui si tu veux obtenir une annulation une fois que l'enquête sera terminée.

\- Lily ! Pour qui tu me prends ? S'offusqua la jeune femme. Il ne me plait pas du tout.

\- Oh par pitié Marley, ton état actuel, ajouta la jolie rousse en désignant son ventre, prouve qu'il te plait.

\- J'étais soûle ! Protesta la petite blonde en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

\- Tu ne l'étais pas au mariage ! Votre baiser était plutôt passionné, fit remarquer l'avocate peu convaincu par le plaidoyer de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'était pas réel, on jouait la comédie pour Wally et le Ministre ! Répliqua Marlène avec mauvaise foi.

\- Wally ? Tu commences même à parler comme lui. Et ils étaient même pas encore dans l'appartement !

\- Oh Lily Evans bois et lâche moi ! Tout résidu d'attirance a disparu avec ces dernières semaines de cohabitation.

\- C'est si terrible que ça ? Demanda la jeune femme en sirotant son thé.

Terrible n'était pas l'adjectif qu'elle aurait utilisé pour qualifier son séjour chez Sirius Black. Le Ministre de la Magie les avaient "condamné" à se présenter chaque semaine à un rendez-vous avec une conseillère conjugale qui jugerait de l'authenticité de leur couple. Inutile de préciser que si ces rendez-vous se révélaient être un échec, la garde serait confiée à un "couple" stable, et plus précisément à des membres de la famille, soit Paul et Hélène McKinnon. Marlène savait pertinemment que ses parents céderaient à la pression qu'exercerait Walburga sur eux. La seule personne qui semblait de taille à affronter cette mégère était, et il lui en coutait de l'admettre : Sirius.

Cela ne rendait en rien plus aisé de vivre avec lui. Marlène n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'être snob et encore moins d'être le genre de fille attachée aux choses matérielles mais elle devait bien admettre aujourd'hui qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à ce nouveau standard de vie. Elle enviait presque l'aisance de Lily qui semblait parfaitement à sa place dans ce décor des plus masculin. Elle vivait dans le QG de Sirius et sa bande.

Les garçons, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, avaient une sorte de ridicule club secret nommé les Maraudeurs, composé de James, Peter, Remus et bien sûr Sirius. Sérieusement, c'était à se demander quel âge ils avaient tous. Peter parlait peu de son travail. Il parlait peu tout court d'ailleurs. James était ce genre de garçon a qui la chance sourit toute sa vie. Populaire, beau et célèbre, il était le meilleur joueur de Quidditch d'Europe et sa carrière était à son apogée puisqu'il avait été promu au poste de Capitaine de l'équipe des Canon de Chudley. Remus travaillait au Ministère au département juridique avec Lily. Quant à Sirius ... Sirius se contentait de jouer toute la journée. Elle aurait voulu le secouer, le trainer hors de ce canapé pour une autre raison qu'aller se trouver une stupide idiote à sauter. Elle avait tenté une fois de le motiver mais le résultat fut en antithèse parfaite avec celui qu'elle espérait.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que regarder ces stupides jeux télé moldus ?

\- Venant de la femme au foyer inutile ça me fait doucement rire, avait-t-il répliqué coupant court à toute discussion car elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Elle aussi passait ses journées dans cet appartement miteux. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge avant de s'enliser dans une routine dont elle ne parviendrait jamais plus à s'extraire. Alors elle avait laissé derrière les querelles concernant le ménage, la vaisselle et même les lunettes des toilettes pour écumer les petites annonces à la recherche d'un emploi. N'importe quoi serait mieux que de se transformer en Sirius Black. Bon sang elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie pour faire autre chose que voir le Docteur Abbott, leur thérapeute de couple.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'échec des précédents rendez-vous. Ils avaient tenté de jouer la comédie et de passer pour le parfait petit couple, des amoureux modèles. Elle les avait percé à jour dès les premières secondes. Merlin, c'était de la faute de Sirius ! À la question "quelles sont vos passions ?", il avait répondu "Marlène". Il avait osé affirmé qu'il adorait lorsqu'elle le réveillait à l'aube au son du mixeur, affirmant que son sommeil avait peu d'importance en comparaison avec son plaisir de la voir boire son smoothie de fruits fraichement mixés.

Elle admettait volontiers qu'elle n'avait pas non plus été des plus convaincante lorsqu'elle avait avoué adorer le désordre quotidien dans lequel ils vivaient et que ce qu'elle préférait c'était ses "petites" farces. Beaucoup d'épouses adorait recevoir des fleurs ou des bijoux mais ce qu'elle aimait ce n'était pas les petites attentions du quotidien, elle aimait cette sensation de ne jamais pouvoir prévoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Tout du moins elle tenta de convaincre la conseillère de ce mensonge. Mais de tout évidence, le Docteur Abbott n'appréciait pas l'humour de son époux et doutait sincèrement qu'elle en fut elle même capable. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas rit quand il avait fait disparaitre la porte de la salle de bain et affirmé qu'il s'agissait de cambrioleurs moldus qui n'avaient pris "que" la porte ou encore quand il avait mit dans son smoothie ce stupide médicament moldu qui donnait une folle énergie à celui qui l'ingérait mais qui en contrepartie nuisait considérablement au système digestif de ce dernier.

Elle aurait voulu lui mettre sur le dos ses échecs dans ses tentatives désespérées de trouver un poste mais ce n'était pas Sirius qui poussait les plus grosses firmes magiques à la refuser. Elle savait reconnaitre un sabotage et la responsable n'essayait même pas d'être discrète. Où qu'elle se présente, la réponse était la même : "malgré votre CV des plus complets, l'un de nos clients les plus importants s'oppose vigoureusement à votre candidature". Maudite Walburga Black. Lorsque Lily quitta l'appartement elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sirius restait ici toute la journée à s'amuser parce que sa mère l'empêchait aussi de trouver un poste où que ce soit. Elle lui aurait probablement posé la question mais il avait disparu depuis quelques jours. Elle avait cru qu'il était dans le lit d'une de ses conquêtes mais Lily lui avait dit que Remus aussi n'était pas venu travailler. James et Peter qui venaient presque tous les jours à l'appartement, n'avaient pas non plus montré le bout de leurs nez.

Elle fut détournée de ses interrogations par la visite de Dorea et Charlus. Les Potter étaient la famille la plus étrange qu'elle ai jamais rencontré. Leur couple était un véritable mystère pour elle. Dorea était une redoutable femme d'affaire puisqu'elle était celle qui siégeait comme présidente du conseil du groupe Golden Snitch, gigantesque empire industriel fabriquant balais et équipement de Quidditch et seul société possédant le secret de fabrication des vif d'or. Son mari était quand à lui le digne descendant des Potter, créateur de génie, il poursuivait le travail de ses ancêtres inventant et innovant sans se soucier du reste. Ils étaient deux opposés qui pourtant se complétaient à merveille.

Leur amour était quelque chose qu'elle découvrait avec stupeur et envie. Charlus avait ce regard ennuyé et froid pour à peu près tout ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant quand il posait ses yeux d'un doré inimitable sur son épouse, une étincelle illuminait soudainement ses pupilles. Quand à Doréa, féroce tigresse, énergique et parfois brusque, elle devenait la douceur incarnée lorsque cela concernait Charlus. D'une patience sans limite, elle semblait avoir tout le temps du monde quand il s'agissait de lui. James était la cerise sur le gâteau qu'était leur vie. Choyé, adoré, ils l'aimaient inconditionnellement et pour elle, sang pure qui devait sans cesse répondre aux exigences et désirs de ses parents, c'était une chose qu'elle découvrait avec une jalousie presque maladive. Ce mythe de l'amour n'en était pas un et cela rendait plus difficile d'accepter ce qu'avait été sa vie jusque là.

\- Les garçons ne sont pas là, leur fit remarquer poliment Marlène.

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne sont pas là, répondit Charlus en s'installant, c'est la pleine lune ...

\- Charlus nous ne sommes pas venu pour eux n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit sa femme en se laissant tomber gracieusement dans le canapé. Donc ne parlons pas d'eux. Marlène très chère, Sirius nous a dit que tes recherches d'emploi s'étaient révélés infructueuses.

\- Sirius ... grommela-t-elle menaçante, il la faisait passer pour une incompétente.

\- Et si tu venais travailler pour moi ? Demanda Dorea. Tu serais un atout majeur pour nous sur le marché.

\- Vous voulez m'engager moi ? Répéta-t-elle incrédule. Pourquoi ?

\- James ne tient pas en place et il manque de tact et d'à peu près tout ce qui est nécessaire pour les affaires. Si tes parents ont été trop idiots pour le voir et si les menaces de Walburga Black sont parvenus à décourager les autres, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un qui a de la valeur et toi trésor, tu serais parfaite.

\- Vous voulez faire de moi votre ... successeur ?

\- Elle comprends vite, répondit Charlus.

\- Je t'ai dis qu'elle était vive, plaisanta Doréa. Bien sûr, James resterait l'actionnaire majoritaire mais tu serais responsable de l'exécutif de la société.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop, répondit Marlène étourdie par l'idée.

\- Pas suffisamment ambitieuse, fit remarquer Charlus, étrange pour une serpentard.

\- Je dirais prudente, le corrigea Doréa. Et si on commençait doucement, tu pourrais travailler pour moi en période d'essai disons et prendre ta décision par la suite. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ...

\- Tu devrais accepter, ajouta Sirius qui rentrait enfin, couvert de sang et visiblement fatigué.

\- Sirius ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

\- C'est pas mon sang, pas de panique. Salut Dorea. Charlus.

Comment voulait-il qu'elle ne panique pas. L'idée qu'il s'agisse du sang de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas plus rassurante. Elle le regarda embrasser Dorea sur la joue avec une tendresse évidente. Il laissa même Charlus lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il les aimaient. Avec eux, il devenait ce garçon qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait grandi dans un foyer chaleureux. Son sourire était plus sincère, son rire plus heureux, même son regard s'adoucissait, la colère et la tristesse en disparaissait, sa voix perdait de son cinglant et ses intonations perdaient en cynisme et gagnaient en chaleur. Tout comme James, il semblait bénéficier de cet amour inconditionnel que Dorea et Charlus semblaient posséder à outrance. La jalousie commençait à devenir un sentiment familier pour elle. Ils quittèrent l'appartement sans poser de question sur l'état du garçon, répétant qu'ils attendaient sa réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

\- C'est encore ce truc de loup garou ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Marlène par pitié, ça a été une nuit difficile.

\- C'est le sang d'un innocent que tu as tué c'est ça ! Hurla-t-elle loin de se calmer.

\- C'est le sang de Remus ! Répondit-il perdant patience, la poussant pour accéder à la salle de bain.

\- Tu as tué Remus ! Merlin tu as tué ton meilleur ami ! Continua-t-elle le poursuivant jusque dans la salle de bain puisque celle-ci, grâce à lui, ne possédait plus de porte.

\- Sors d'ici je dois prendre ma douche, lui ordonna-t-il en commençant à se déshabiller.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas retirer la porte !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre trois heures à te préparer !

\- Ah ha ! Tu admets que c'est toi ! S'écria-t-elle un instant euphorique.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me dénoncer au Docteur Abbott, répondit-il retrouvant son ton sarcastique.

\- Je ne vais pas te dénoncer ! Je suis dans ton camp sombre idiot ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ... admit-elle presque ne parlant de tout évidence pas de la porte.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler après que je me sois débarrassé de ce sang ? Répondit-il s'apaisant étrangement.

 ** _"This weird feeling started taking over the pit of my stomach, and I didn't like it. Not one bit. To tell you the truth, it scared the Sheetrock out of me."_**

Il la regarda quitter la salle de bain. Cette fille avait du sang froid, il ne pouvait le nier et une certaine admiration remplaça son agacement premier. Il était plus que normal qu'elle exige des réponses. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-il décemment confier le secret de Remus à cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais elle n'était pas une inconnue. Elle était la mère de son enfant et cela signifiait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir. Il la rejoignit donc en cuisine et la poussa délicatement en lui prenant des mains la poêle et la spatule qu'elle tenait. Elle était bonne en tout, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de cuisine, elle perdait soudainement de sa superbe. Comment ses parents avaient-ils manqué un point aussi important de son éducation de parfaite futur épouse ? Il sentit son regard sur lui tandis qu'il rattrapait les oeufs brouillés qu'elle était parvenue à cramer.

\- Quand on était en deuxième année à Poudlard, James et moi on a commencé à avoir des soupçons concernant Remus, commença-t-il, et elle ne l'interrompit pas. Il disparaissait chaque mois. Il nous disait que sa mère était malade. Mais si c'était sa mère qui était malade alors pourquoi est ce que c'était lui qui revenait blessé ? Pourquoi c'était lui qui passait son temps à l'infirmerie ? Il a pas fallu beaucoup de temps à James pour comprendre. Les dates ... le calendrier lunaire ... Il pensait qu'on ne voudrait plus être amis avec lui. Il pensait qu'il nous dégouterait, ajouta-t-il, cette idée l'amusant par son absurdité. Les années sont passées et le loup en lui devenait plus puissant, plus agressif. Il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose alors James a eu cette idée. De devenir des animagi pour qu'il ne soit plus seul. Sous une forme animal, ses morsures ne pouvaient plus nous transformer. On a fini par y arriver en cinquième année et depuis on a toujours été avec lui pour la pleine lune.

Il la fixa appréhendant sa réaction. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il était ami avec un loup garou non déclaré et qu'il était lui même un animagus non déclaré. Il risquait Azkaban si elle choisissait de le dénoncer. Elle pourrait décider qu'il n'approcherait pas l'enfant. Elle pouvait claquer la porte et le quitter. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Comment ?

\- Comment quoi ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Comment est ce qu'il est devenu un lycanthrope ?

\- Son père travaillait au département de régulation des créatures magiques. Il a capturé un loup garou ... Fenrir Greyback mais par manque de preuves, il a du le laisser partir. Il a dit quelque chose ... il a dit que les loups garous étaient des créatures sans âme. Greyback l'a entendu et a décidé de lui faire payer ces paroles. Il a mordu Remus. Il avait cinq ans à l'époque.

\- C'est ... monstrueux.

\- Remus n'est pas un monstre ! S'emporta Sirius. Et son âme est plus pure que toutes les autres !

\- Il se transforme dans ton appartement normalement n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en repensant à la première fois qu'elle était venu ici.  
\- Oui. J'ai été absent ces derniers temps parce qu'il a fallu trouver un autre emplacement.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt, je serais allé dormir chez Lily, ça vous aurez épargné bien des complications.

\- Tu ... tu n'es pas en colère ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Pourquoi je le serai ? Remus est un amour. On a tous nos mauvaises périodes du mois, ajouta-t-elle tentant de plaisanter.

\- Je te parle pas de menstruations Marlène, je te parle d'une créature capable de tuer.

\- C'est déjà arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Jamais.

\- Alors je n'ai aucune objection à ce qu'il soit le parrain.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il déstabilisé par la tournure de la conversation. Tu veux qu'il soit le parrain ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne vas pas me menacer de ne plus voir notre enfant si je ne coupe pas les ponts avec lui ?

\- Par Merlin, il est littéralement votre seul once de conscience à James et toi ! Je suis enceinte pas suicidaire. Sirius ? ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as dis que je devrais accepter la proposition de Dorea ... pourquoi ?

\- Tu penses que tu ne la mérite pas. Tu penses qu'elle te propose ça uniquement parce que tu es marié avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu te trompe. Elle est parfaitement objective. Elle ne te proposerait jamais ce poste si elle ne t'en savait pas parfaitement capable d'en assumer toutes les charges.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle pas encore convaincue.

\- Parce qu'elle te ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Cette société c'est son petit bébé. Elle ne la confierait à personne, pas même à James ou moi. Elle t'a choisi. Tu devrais avoir confiance en son jugement. Tu devrais apprendre à te faire confiance, ajouta-t-il en les servant. Tu vaux plus que ce qu'ils ont voulu te faire croire toutes ses années.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle visiblement déstabilisée par ses paroles.

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont visiblement aucune idée de qui tu es vraiment s'ils ont cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant que tu serais une parfaite femme au foyer. T'as même fait cramer des oeufs, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Et si c'est la société des Potter que je fais cramer ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que je te fais confiance. Est ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner ? Demanda - t - il de but en blanc.

\- Où ça ?

\- Un anniversaire.

Il n'avait pas prévu de l'y emmener. Le dernier anniversaire qu'il avait passé avec elle avait eu des conséquences irréversibles sur lui et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques supplémentaires. Il pensait qu'elle n'y aurait pas sa place mais plus le temps passait plus il se disait qu'il se trompait. Marlène était plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Peut-être qu'elle lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne le pensait.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Les citations appartiennent à WVD.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **\- CHAPITRE 7 -**

 ** _"Sometimes the things we really want are right in front of us. We just don't see them."_**

Marlène n'avait pas la moindre idée de la tenue adéquate pour aller à un anniversaire dans un parc mais elle refusait de demander à Sirius. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il avait changé d'attitude avec elle. Elle avait cette impression d'avoir en quelque sorte gagné son respect. Même James qui l'ignorait consciencieusement jusque là, lui parlait désormais comme si elle avait toujours fait parti de leur vie et elle ne pouvait le nier ... elle adorait ça. Sa vie prenait enfin un chemin qui lui plaisait. Ses journées étaient bien remplies. Elle avait accepté la proposition de Doréa et Merlin elle adorait ça ! Elle était dans son élément et elle excellait dans ce qu'elle faisait. Le soir quand elle rentrait, l'appartement loin d'être le désordre d'autre fois était parfaitement rangé, le dîner était toujours prêt et Sirius ne disparaissait plus, passant du temps avec elle, l'écoutant lorsqu'elle lui racontait sa journée. Elle avait cette nette impression d'avoir trouvé cette équilibre auquel elle avait toujours aspiré et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

\- T'es très bien comme ça Princesse, lui dit-il tandis qu'elle envisageait pour la énième fois de se changer. C'est juste ma cousine.

\- C'est une Black, lui fit-elle remarquer. Je voudrais éviter de me mettre à dos un autre membre de ta famille.

\- Elle est toute aussi reniée que moi. Elle a épousé un né moldu. Andy ne fera pas attention à ta tenue, je t'assure.

Elle l'observa. Lui même arborait une tenue des plus simple. Un jean qui le moulait à la perfection et un t-shirt d'un beau bordeaux et sa sempiternelle veste en cuir. Si elle s'écoutait, elle lui sauterait dessus. Merlin, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser contrôler par ses hormones mais ce garçon était irrésistible. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi beau à l'intérieur. Elle avait cette impression de s'être ouverte bien plus à lui qu'il ne le faisait. Il était secret et constamment sur ses gardes. C'était comme si rien ne l'atteignait jamais. Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'attirait autant ? Parce qu'il était une sorte de défi. Elle voulait l'atteindre. Elle voulait briser cette fausse assurance qu'il arborait si fièrement. Elle voulait trouver sa faiblesse. Comme il avait su trouver la sienne. Peut être qu'il abaisserait ses protections aujourd'hui, entouré par ses amis et sa famille.

\- Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour ta cousine, lui dit-elle, sa panique concernant ses vêtements se déplaçant vers un autre point d'imperfection.

\- Heureusement, c'est pas son anniversaire, c'est celui de sa fille. Et comme on est marié, j'ai ajouté ton nom sur la carte ! Tu te souviens ? Ce qui est à moi est à toi.

\- Depuis quand tu es un expert en ce que les petites filles veulent ? Croisant les bras bien décidé à ne pas céder de terrain sur ce coup là.

\- Je sais toujours ce que les filles veulent Princesse, ajouta-t-il s'éloignant visiblement du sujet.

\- Alors tu devrais savoir que je déteste que tu m'appelle comme ça, dit-elle attrapant sa propre veste en cuir.

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Elle adorait cette manière qu'il avait de l'appeler "princesse". Elle savait que cela lui était réservé et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en délecter. Elle adorait lire dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il n'était plus jamais vu en compagnie de filles. Elle adorait l'idée de le changer. Ça rendait moins terrifiant le fait qu'il la changeait également. Sa tenue en était le reflet. Elle lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Jean, t-shirt et veste en cuir. Bon sang elle adorait même cet "instrument de mort" qu'il appelait moto et qu'il avait modifié pour voler. Il la laissait même la conduire même si en contrepartie elle devait accepter d'abandonner ses talons qu'il qualifiait d' "instruments de torture".

Il fit alors une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Il lui prit la main. Ils évitaient tout deux soigneusement tout contact depuis le mariage comme si une part d'eux savait pertinemment qu'ils perdaient le contrôle lorsque cela arrivait. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Ils se figèrent tous d'eux, un courant électrique les parcourant. Bon sang, il lui avait juste prit la main, cela ne devrait pas lui faire autant d'effet. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne mais croiser son regard d'un gris tout aussi électrisant n'arrangea rien. Elle le regarda se pencher vers elle. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter cette fois. Lily n'avait pas eu tort. Leur baiser n'était ni pour le Ministre, ni pour Wally. Si Frank ne les avait pas séparé, ils auraient probablement fini dans un lit ou comme cette fameuse nuit ... sur le tapis ou contre une porte. Il fallait qu'elle le repousse. Si elle se laissait aller à coucher avec lui, elle ne pourrait plus demander une annulation. Les procédures de divorce était longues et compliquées. Mais une part d'elle commençait à aimer cette vie. Une part d'elle voulait rester dans cet appartement avec lui. Elle était heureuse.

\- Sirius on va être en retard, lui fit-elle remarquer en serrant sa main légèrement sans reculer pour autant son visage.

\- Ça serait si terrible ? Demanda-t-il visiblement tout aussi déchiré qu'elle et ne parlant pas de leur probable retard à l'anniversaire de sa petite cousine.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je croyais que tu savais ce que les filles voulaient, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Quand c'est toi je peux jamais être sûr. Après tout je me suis trompé pour le "princesse".

Il avait reculé, gardant néanmoins sa main dans la sienne avant de les faire transplaner dans Hyde Park. Un groupe de filles d'une dizaine d'année jouaient au Quidditch et l'une d'elle abandonna la partie sans hésiter pour foncer vers eux en criant "Sirius". Elle lui ressemblait terriblement. Cheveux noir, regard argent et sourire charmeur. Puis soudain elle devint blonde, adoptant ses yeux bleus, ses traits continuèrent à se modifier jusqu'à créer un mélange harmonieux entre son visage et celui de Sirius. C'était troublant. Une métamorphomage. C'était fantastique.

\- Tu es Marlène n'est-ce pas ! Sirius me parle tout le temps de toi ! Lui apprit celle qui devait être la petite cousine de Sirius.

\- Et toi Nymphadora, enchanté ! Répondit-elle.

\- Nym, Dora ou Tonks, choisi ! Mais ne l'appelle pas Nymphadora, elle déteste ça, l'informa Sirius en soulevant avec aisance la petite dans ses bras.

\- Mon cadeau !

\- Plus tard, si tu gagnes le match, répondit-il en désignant les filles qui l'attendaient mais qui semblaient avoir aussi oublié le match et gloussaient en regardant "le beau cousin de Dora".

\- Je crois que le match est fini. Tu les as distraites, se moqua la jolie blonde.

\- Je suis marié ! Leur cria-t-il en agitant sa main pour montrer son alliance.

\- Sirius ! Protesta-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup sur le bras. Elles vont me détester.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu connais vraiment rien aux filles.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour dire que je les connaissais bien Princesse, tenta-t-il.

\- Je croyais que t'avais admis qu'il t'arrivait d'avoir tort, lui rappela-t-elle à son tour.

\- Seulement quand ça te concerne ! Conclut-il visiblement décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

Une jeune femme qui ressemblait tout autant à Sirius que la petite Dora s'approcha d'elle. La beauté était un trait que toute la famille Black semblait posséder. Ses cheveux étaient coupés à la garçonne et elle possédait un sourire bien trop chaleureux quand on savait que ses soeurs étaient la célèbre reine des glaces, Narcissa Malfoy et la cruelle et dérangée Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Marlène c'est ça ? Sirius ne m'a pas dit qu'il t'amènerai ! C'est un plaisir de rencontrer la fille qui a remit mon idiot de cousin sur le droit chemin.

\- Plaisir partagé Andromeda.

\- Andy suffira ! C'est déjà assez lourd de devoir porter des prénoms d'étoiles.

\- Disait la fille qui a affublé sa fille unique du prénom Nymphadora ! Intervint Sirius.

\- Si je vous avez écouté James et toi, elle s'appellerait Elvendork ! S'écria la jeune femme.

\- C'est unisexe, fit remarquer James qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ne les laisse pas choisir le nom du bébé Marley ! Lui ordonna Andy en glissant un bras sous le sien, l'entrainant vers le buffet et la criblant de questions.

L'anniversaire se déroulait à merveille. La petite Tonks adorait ses cadeaux surtout ceux venant des maraudeurs. Remus lui avait offert une tonne de chocolat qui ne manquerait pas de lui provoquer une crise de foie. Peter lui avait offert des magazines de coiffures plus folles les unes que les autres qu'elle s'amusa à adopter sans tarder, passant du rose au bleu au plus grand désespoir de sa mère. James ne semblait pas comprendre en quoi un bâton de dynamite moldue était un cadeau inapproprié pour une enfant de onze ans. Sirius quand à lui, offrit à la jeune fille un magnifique balai. La petite fille était euphorique, parlant déjà de la tête de ses amis quand ils verraient qu'elle a eu un "frise lune", ignorant délibérément sa mère qui lui rappelait que les balais étaient interdits pour les élèves de première année. Ted Tonks était un homme discret et doux qui ne cessait de répéter à sa femme de laisser leur fille apprécier ses cadeaux et qu'il serait toujours tant demain de fixer des règles.

Puis soudain un silence de mort s'abattit sur la joyeuse assistance. Une invitée des plus improbable venait de faire son entrée. Seule la petite Tonks ne perdit pas son sourire lâchant un joyeux "Tante Cissy". Cette dernière s'accroupie devant sa nièce en lui tendant un paquet. Sirius ne bougea pas, de même qu'Andromeda. Personne ne broncha tandis que Narcissa parlait avec la petite fille. Elle avait un air étrangement doux, Marlène ne la trouva pas aussi froide que ce que les rumeurs racontaient. Puis elle se releva, époussetant gracieusement sa robe. Son regard croisa celui de sa soeur puis celui de Sirius. Elle ne les salua pas et son regard tout aussi gris que les leurs devint si perçant lorsqu'il croisa finalement le sien que Marlène résista difficilement à l'envie de regarder ailleurs. Mais elle n'en ferait rien. Narcissa avait été une parfaite reine des Serpentard mais Marlène n'avait pas lésiné à la tâche pour l'égaler. Et alors qu'elle pensait ne jamais parvenir à remporter ce combat, Narcissa lui fit un sourire ... le même que celui de Sirius lorsqu'elle lui tenait tête, amusé et admiratif, la saluant d'un gracieux geste de la tête avant de disparaitre, le craquement familier du transplanage raisonnant bien après son départ.

\- Cissy l'aime bien, fit remarquer Andromeda à Sirius.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Sirius.

\- Pourquoi est-elle venu, demanda Marlène dévorée par la curiosité, je croyais qu'une fois renié, plus personne ne devait vous parler.

\- Cissy est différente, répondit Sirius avec une tendresse évidente.

\- Pourtant elle vous a tous les deux ignoré, souligna Marlène toujours aussi perdue.

\- Il y avait trop de monde, c'était déjà assez risqué de parler à Dora, répondit Sirius.

\- Alors elle fait semblant ? Comprit soudain Marlène.

\- Narcissa a toujours été une excellente menteuse, pouffa Sirius.

\- Tu te souviens la fois où elle m'avait fait croire que notre chat était mort ! Elle s'était penchée au dessus de son corps endormi, avait fait mine de prendre son pouls puis elle s'était relevée assénant un seul mot, "mort", sans broncher défiant quiconque de douter de sa parole.

\- Je pense qu'elle est venue pour voir Marlène. Je suis impressionné Princesse, je connais personne qui ai réussi à soutenir ce regard. Même Bella finissait par baisser les yeux.

Une fois de plus le fait qu'il la tienne en si haute estime lui procurait un plaisir incommensurable. Peut être parce qu'après avoir passé autant de temps avec lui elle avait apprit à le connaître. Il avait quitté son ancienne famille, s'en créant une nouvelle. Le regarder choisir chaque membre, leur accorder son amour et sa confiance, tout cela donnait à chacun d'entre eux une place plus importante encore que ceux avec qui il était lié par le sang. Faire parti de ces "élus" était un honneur qu'elle désirait ardemment. Peu à peu, elle se prenait à vouloir être plus qu'un accident ou une erreur de parcours. Elle ne voulait pas être une famille qu'on lui impose, elle voulait qu'il la choisisse. Parce que c'est lui qu'elle choisirait si on lui en laissait le choix.

Ça la terrifiait. Il la terrifiait, ce sentiment qu'elle refusait de nommer. Le voir avec une autre la ramena durement à la réalité. Elle était tout ce qu'il haïssait. Il la tolérait à cause de leur futur enfant. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle le vit rire avec cette fille et comparer leur tatouages. Lily lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Dorcas Meadowes. Sirius et elle était souvent fourrés ensemble. La jolie brune était belle. Ce genre de beauté sombre et envoutante. Elle ressemblait à Sirius, elle semblait confiante et à sa place en toutes circonstances. Il riait à chacune de ses paroles, allant jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras. Il était si à l'aise en sa présence. Avec cette fille il avait de toute évidence baissé sa garde depuis longtemps. Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage elle s'éloigna. Il fallait qu'elle s'éclaircisse les idées.

 ** _"One's character is set at an early age, son. The choices you make now will affect you for the rest of your life."_**

Sirius chercha Marlène des yeux pour la montrer à Dorcas mais il ne la trouva pas. Une part de lui était content de ne pas la trouver, il aurait trop peur que Dorcas tente de la lui voler. Il adorait cette sensation d'avoir quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait qu'à lui. Il n'avait jamais eu ça. Il n'avait jamais pu. Chez Walburga il n'avait jamais rien pu posséder sans que cela n'appartienne également à la noble famille des Black. Son père appartenait plus aux prostitués du bordel de l'Allée des Embrumes qu'à lui. Sa mère le haïssait, mais il était heureux qu'elle aime Regulus. Son petit frère avait eu la chance de posséder quelque chose dans ce manoir lugubre. Plus tard il y avait eu James, Remus et Peter mais ils ne lui appartenaient pas non plus. Ils finiraient par faire leurs vies de leur côté. Dorea et Charlus, Andy et Ted ... même la petite Dora finirait par choisir quelqu'un autour de qui son monde tournerait. Mais il n'était le soleil de personne. Il n'était qu'une étoile. On l'admirait mais personne ne voulait le décrocher comme la lune.

Mais Marlène était différente. Avec elle il avait vraiment l'impression de briller enfin assez fort. Il avait cette impression qu'elle l'avait choisi. Qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme une erreur. Soudain il fut prit de cette envie folle de lui dire qu'il l'aurait choisi quoi qu'il arrive. Avec ou sans bébé. Qu'il l'avait choisi dès qu'il avait croisé son regard à la soirée de Lily. Connaissant Marlène, elle avait du s'éloigner de la foule et du bruit. Pour une fille du monde, elle savait apprécier la solitude. Il suivi le chemin que Lily lui indiqua lorsqu'il demanda si elle avait vu la jolie blonde. Ce qu'il trouva au bout de celui ci le tétanisa : Rabastan Lestrange. Que faisait l'ex-fiancé de Marlène ici ? Il se dissimula derrière un arbre écoutant attentivement leur conversation. Ce qu'il entendit le ramena brusquement sur terre.

\- Walburga te propose un marché. L'enfant ne l'intéresse pas. Ce qu'elle veut c'est faire du mal à ce traitre à son sang. Si tu fais capoter le mariage, tout redeviendra comme avant. On se mariera, tu conservera la garde de l'enfant. Tes parents te pardonneront, tu retrouvera ton rang et ta place. Elle a même promis que tu pourrais reprendre officiellement la compagnie de ton père.

\- Cela signifierait que je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Quel est ton intérêt dans tout cela ?

\- Ma famille a des difficultés tu le sais pertinemment, c'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi. Je me fiche de ne pas diriger l'entreprise tant que tu aides financièrement mes parents.

\- Je vois. Très bien, j'accepte.

\- Walburga réunira le Magenmagot pour statuer sur votre cas. Lorsque le juge te demandera si tu veux rester marier, tu devras répondre non. Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Pour qui me prends tu ? Répondit Marlène froidement.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vous ai observé là bas ... vous aviez l'air plutôt proche.

\- Une comédie que je joue depuis des semaines pour endormir sa confiance.

\- Tu joues bien, admit Rabastan visiblement peu convaincu. N'oublies pas qui tu es Marlène.

\- Tu sembles l'avoir oublié, lui dit elle avec une dureté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Sirius en plaignit presque le pauvre bougre.

La douleur qu'il ressenti à la pensée d'avoir été trahi était incommensurable mais la pensée de se venger la rendait supportable. Il lui ferait payer. Il y avait une clause qui permettait l'annulation de ce mariage. Une clause qu'ils s'étaient tout deux fait un devoir de respecter : la non consommation du mariage. Il l'avait répété à Marlène à de nombreuses reprises aujourd'hui : il savait ce que les filles voulaient. Elles le voulaient lui, Sirius Black. Et elle n'était ni une exception, ni différente. Il suffisait de réunir les bonnes conditions et elle craquerait comme la première fois. Un peu d'alcool, de la musique et une porte. Une chance qu'Andy ai proposé de poursuivre les festivités chez elle. Il revint sur ses pas, laissant Marlène avec son petit pantin. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il la trouva changée. Plus froide, plus distante, plus calculatrice. Peut être était ce parce qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, qu'il avait écarté ce voile élogieux qui la recouvrait.

Il bu ce soir là, plus qu'il n'aurait du mais suffisamment pour que son coeur cesse de lui faire si mal. Suffisamment pour l'embrasser sans penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. La sentir répondre à son baiser ne lui procura aucun réconfort. Sa seule satisfaction résidait dans le fait que personne ne tenta de les arrêter. Elle avait tellement bien joué la comédie que tous ceux qui les entouraient les croyaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il vit même Lily sourire d'un air entendu tandis qu'ils partaient en quête d'une chambre d'ami. Son propre piège s'était refermée sur elle. Mais lorsque leurs corps s'unirent enfin, dansant l'un contre l'autre au rythme de leur passion il oublia ce qu'il l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Elle avait encore ce pouvoir sur lui. Et une dernière fois avant que tout ceci ne soit fini, il se donna à elle comme il avait cru qu'elle s'était donnée à lui. Ses lèvres parsemant sa peau de baisers et enflammant ses sens. Chaque gémissement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres rougit par ses morsures était une victoire et une torture. Il la prit encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom il perdait un peu plus pieds. Ses doigts semblaient incapable de se détacher d'elle, caressant chaque parcelle de son corps comme pour se souvenir d'elle à jamais.

Au matin, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et tandis qu'il s'habillait il réalisa qu'aucune vengeance ne lui permettrait de réparer ce qu'elle avait brisé en lui. Son coeur.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages** **appartiennent** **à JKR.**

 **Les citations appartiennent à WVD.**

 **L'unes d'elles viennent également de Gatsby le Magnifique de _Francis Scott Fitzgerald_ et  Gossip Girl.**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **\- CHAPITRE 8 -**

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes a little discomfort in the beginning can save a whole lot of pain down the road."_**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà levé. Elle l'entendait rire de l'étage. Elle s'habilla rapidement impatiente de le voir et affamée. Elle s'était beaucoup dépensée cette nuit. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Merlin, les images de la veille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa présence sur elle, son odeur l'enveloppait, sa peau était encore plus sensible qu'auparavant, encore frissonnante des baisers dont il l'avait généreusement gratifié toute la nuit. Elle avait cette impression que ses mains se promenaient encore sur son corps. Elle se sentait conquise mais sa reddition avait été douce et volontaire. Elle s'était sentie idiote à l'anniversaire de Tonks lorsqu'elle avait compris que Dorcas était plus intéressée par elle que par Sirius. Ça expliquait la raison pour laquelle les deux étaient si proches, ils chassaient la même proie.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle descendit rejoindre Andy et Sirius dans la cuisine, il n'avait plus rien du garçon avec qui elle avait partagé les dernières vingt quatre heures ou même les semaines précédentes. Froid et distant, même Andy remarqua qu'il y avait un problème, le petit déjeuner se déroulant dans une ambiance des plus pesantes. Elle ne les retint pas lorsque Sirius annonça qu'ils devaient rentrer. Il transplana de son côté sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Peu à peu l'incompréhension fut remplacée par de la colère. De quel droit la traitait-il aussi mal ? Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et maintenant il se débarrassait d'elle sans plus de cérémonie.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Explosa-t-elle après quelques heures à subir le silence pesant du ténébreux garçon. T'as eu ce que tu voulais c'est ça ! Est-ce que je suis censée me faire aussi petite que possible et prête à l'usage comme tes autres "amies" ?

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, répondit-il, attrapant sa veste et son casque de moto, fuyant de toute évidence la confrontation.

\- Comme si j'en avais la moindre envie ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui bloquant la porte. Mais j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu me repousse ! Je croyais qu'on était une équipe ! Je croyais qu'on était ... amis.

\- Je le croyais aussi.

Il la poussa sans ménagement et quitta l'appartement sans un regard pour elle. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette froideur, cette indifférence, ce n'était qu'une façade. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était en colère contre elle. Elle ne pouvait ignorer le mépris et le dégoût qu'elle avait lu dans son regard lorsqu'il avait posé un instant les yeux sur elle. Elle s'était trompée, elle avait prit ses désirs pour la réalité. Elle avait cru qu'il était différent. Que contrairement aux hommes qu'elle avait coutume de côtoyer il ne la traiterai pas comme un bien consommable et jetable. Mais il s'était révélé aussi décevant que le reste de ses comparses. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide qu'en cet instant.

La déception fut rapidement remplacée par une colère froide. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus sans répliquer. C'est donc seule qu'elle se rendit à Sainte Mangouste pour ce qui aurait du être leur premier rendez-vous avec leur enfant. Elle avait imaginé partager cet instant avec lui. Elle avait laissé ses fantasmes ériger un futur où il aurait été présent à ses côtés pour entendre les premiers battements de coeur du bébé, ou encore le sexe de celui-ci. Mais il n'était pas là et il ne le serait jamais.

\- C'est une fille, l'informa le médicomage comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure nouvelle qui soit.

\- J'espère qu'elle sera idiote, répondit-elle le regard vide. C'est la meilleure chose que puisse être une fille dans ce monde. Une jolie petite idiote.

 ** _"_** ** _This pain is nothing compare to the one in my heart."_**

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, elle était partie. Elle n'avait rien laissé. Même son odeur avait disparu des draps. C'était comme si elle n'avait existé. Il aurait même pu douter d'avoir vraiment vécu ces derniers mois avec elle si ce n'était la convocation du ministère à une audience adressée à Monsieur et Madame Black. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils y parviendraient et qu'ils conserveraient la garde de l'enfant. Qu'ils pourraient, tous les trois, former une vraie famille. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ça. Il avait pensé ... espéré qu'elle était différente. Mais ce n'était qu'une comédie et il était tombé dans le panneau. Peut être était-ce tout ce qu'il méritait après tout. Il avait brisé tellement de cœurs, baratiné tellement de filles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, peut être était ce là son châtiment. C'était à son tour d'être berné. C'était à son tour d'avoir le coeur brisé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il se prépara donc pour l'audience, résigné à ne pas intervenir peu importe la tournure des événements. Marlène était peut-être un menteuse mais elle aimait l'enfant. Elle serait une bonne mère, il ne lui retirait pas ça. Rabastan avait affirmé que Walburga se fichait du bébé, il était sa seule cible. S'il abandonnait ses droits, elle trouverait autre chose pour le torturer mais ne se soucierait probablement plus de l'enfant à naître. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ce petit être qui n'avait pas encore vu le jour. Le protéger des foudres de sa psychopathe de génitrice en prétendant être indifférent à l'existence de la plus belle chose qu'il ai jamais pu posséder. Il ne voulait pas se rabaisser au niveau de sa famille. Il n'utiliserait pas cette nuit pour piéger la mère de son enfant dans un mariage qu'elle ne désirait pas. Il laissait les manigances et autre coup bas à sa mère. Il préférait perdre à la loyale que gagner en trichant.

Entendre le Docteur Abbott parler de leur "couple" fut douloureux. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge, affirmant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre malgré des débuts chaotiques et peu prometteurs. Le juge semblait satisfait du témoignage de la thérapeute, Walburga beaucoup moins. Marlène était assise de l'autre côté de l'allée, évitant soigneusement son regard. Lily, debout près de sa cliente alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer un plaidoyer des plus enflammés pour son amie, fut surprise de se voir interrompue par cette dernière.

\- Votre honneur, je demande la parole.

\- C'est inhabituel mais je n'y vois pas d'objection, répondit le juge, plus curieux que déstabilisé par l'intervention de la jeune femme.

\- J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle nerveusement. Sirius et moi, on ne se connaissait même pas avant cette soirée chez Lily où tout à basculer. Mettez ça sur le compte de l'alcool et d'un désir de satisfaire un besoin primaire, poursuivit-elle sans se soucier des murmures scandalisés de l'assistance. Il semblerait que nous soyons réunis ici pour décider de si je dois élever mon enfant avec un homme que je ne connais pas ou avec sa famille que je ne connais pas non plus. Laissez moi vous présenter une solution qu'aucun de vous ne semble avoir envisagé. Une alternative où j'élèverai cette enfant seule.

\- Hérésie, s'écria Walburga.

\- Silence dans la salle, réprimanda le juge en donnant quelques coups de maillet. Mademoiselle McKinnon écoutez ...

\- Non, vous écoutez moi ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour élever cet enfant et encore moins d'une femme qui n'a jamais été mère ! Son propre fils s'est enfui et le second est porté disparu depuis des semaines ! Même leur elfe de maison a fui cette femme et vous exigez que je lui en laisse la garde ?

\- Rumeurs infondées ! Commérages ! Diffamation ! Hurla Walburga avant d'être de nouveau réduite au silence par le juge.

\- Il ne s'agissait nullement de laisser la garde à votre belle mère mais à vos parents qui seront plus aptes ...

\- Plus aptes ? L'interrompit-elle une fois de plus. Plus apte à quoi ? À le confier à une gouvernante qui l'élèvera seule ? Ma mère ne sait même pas faire un biberon et je doute qu'elle sache même ce qu'est une couche ! Quand à mon père, sa seule contribution sera probablement de remplir la nurserie de jouets pour dissimuler son absence. Vous semblez vouloir baser votre jugement sur notre capacité à nous aimer Sirius et moi mais le plus important n'est-il pas que l'on aime cet enfant. Et je l'aime. Je l'aimerai plus que tout.

\- Et bien je ... je ne sais pas ... répondit le juge troublé se penchant vers le procureur qui semblait tout aussi perdu. Nous allons en délibérer.

Le jury sorti de la salle et c'est alors que Regulus fit son entrée, accompagné de Kreattur. Il n'alla pas s'assoir aux côtés de sa mère mais vint prendre place à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sirius perdu.

\- Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début, répondit son petit frère.

\- Signer ton arrêt de mort ? Lâcha Sirius, son sarcasme ne parvenant pas à dissimuler sa joie. Est ce que c'est vrai ? L'article dans la gazette qui dit que tu as fui ?

\- Peu importe ! Il faut que tu saches quelque chose ! Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dora ... ce n'était pas Marlène qui était avec Rabastan mais Bellatrix. C'était un piège pour vous monter l'un contre l'autre. Elle a prit son apparence en utilisant du polynectar.

\- Quoi ? Mais ... je ...

\- Ne la laisse pas gagner Sirius. Pas cette fois. N'abandonne pas.

 ** _"_** ** _Somehow the silence seemed to connect us in a way like words never could."_**

Marlène les regarda chuchoter. Sirius et Regulus Black. Si semblables et pourtant si différents. Elle avait la nette impression que leur conversation n'était pas anodine. Le visage de Sirius qui n'affichait qu'indifférence depuis l'ouverture du procès semblait s'éclairer à mesure que son petit frère parlait. C'était comme de le voir redevenir lui même. La première chose qu'il fit lorsque Regulus se tue fut de chercher son regard. Et elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle le regardait déjà. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation d'être celle qui l'avait attendu mais elle ne détourna néanmoins pas les yeux des siens. Le juge revint, son verdict serait sans appel.

\- Je voudrais ajouter quelque chose, intervint Sirius.

\- Le jury a déjà statuer Monsieur Black.

\- Je me fiche de votre décision, répondit-il avec ce mépris des règles qui lui était si propre. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous n'aviez aucun lien avec cet enfant. Tout comme Walburga a cessé d'en avoir le jour où elle m'a renié ! Elle n'est pas sa grand mère et elle n'est pas ma mère. À vrai dire, elle ne l'a jamais été. Marlène est devenue mère le jour où elle a apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle l'a aimé alors qu'il ne faisait même pas la taille d'une noix et elle l'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Elle n'a besoin de personne, pas même de moi pour faire de cet enfant quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle a dirigé la société de son père dans l'ombre pendant trois ans, et si celui ci n'est pas près à l'admettre, d'autres, comme ses employés, le feront. Elle est désormais à la tête de la société Golden Snitch comme peuvent en témoigner Doréa et Charlus Potter. Aujourd'hui vous voudriez la faire passer pour une femme faible et qui ne peut se débrouiller sans le soutien de sa famille ou sans un homme pour l'entretenir ! Pourtant elle l'a fait ces derniers mois ! Ses parents l'ont mise dehors dès qu'ils ont apprit pour l'enfant, et je l'ai abandonné aussi, admit-il honteux, son regard se posant sur elle comme pour lui demander de lui pardonner. Et pourtant elle est là, en parfaite santé, maîtresse de sa vie, indépendante et plus forte que jamais.

\- Monsieur Black il faut que vous compreniez ...

\- Oh mais j'ai très bien compris. Vous êtes le ministre de la magie et le président du magenmagot mais vous n'avez aucun pouvoir véritable. Vous êtes à la solde de ma famille grâce à qui vous avez obtenu ce poste. Vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt lorsque j'étais battu, vous ne vous vous êtes pas soucié de mon bien être ni de mon bonheur, pourtant vous êtes debout aujourd'hui, vous octroyant le droit de décider de l'avenir de mon enfant. Prétendant ne pouvoir fermer les yeux comme vous aviez si bien sut le faire dix ans plus tôt quand debout devant vous, marqué au fer rouge par ma propre mère vous avez décidé de lui laisser ma garde.

\- Je ... commença le ministre qui arborait un visage rouge, parvenant difficilement à respirer oscillant entre la colère de subir un tel affront et la certitude d'être ce dont il était accusé : un lâche à la botte des Black.

\- Ne projetez pas votre incompétence, votre dépendance et votre faiblesse sur ceux qui vous entourent Monsieur le Ministre. Marlène n'est pas comme vous.

Sirius et le Ministre se défièrent du regard un long moment. Le silence régnait en maître sur l'assemblée. Même Walburga semblait en ressentir le poids se tassant sur sa chaise à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Charlus fut celui qui perdit patience le premier, se levant.

\- Charlus où vas-tu ? Demanda Dorea.

\- Je rentre. C'est trop long alors que l'issue est évidente, répondit-il visiblement ennuyé.

\- En quoi est-ce évident Monsieur Potter ? Demanda le Ministre qui ne semblait pas prêt à accepter un autre affront.

\- Vous plier aux exigences de Walburga Black prouverait que les accusations de Sirius sont avérés. Votre poste ayant été obtenu grâce à un soutien frauduleux d'un particulier, cela rendrait votre prétendu élection caduc. Il ne fait nul doute ensuite que votre successeur, dans une volonté de prouver aux électeurs qu'il est en tout point votre opposé, confierait la garde à Marlène pour marquer symboliquement le début de son mandat. Dans le cas où vous décideriez de ne pas suivre les ordres de Walburga Black ... et bien ... vous confierez la garde à Marlène. L'issue est donc évidente.

\- Je ...

Charlus ne laissa point le temps au Ministre de répliquer, quittant le tribunal suivit d'à peu près toute l'assistance à l'exception de Walburga qui, bouillonnante de rage, hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Marlène pressa également le pas, ne réalisant pas encore qu'elle avait obtenu la garde de son bébé. Sirius tenta de la rattraper mais elle disparu rapidement dans la foule qu'avait rassemblé ce procès bien trop médiatisé. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu le conduire à la défendre, elle n'avait espéré aucun soutien de sa part aux vues de son comportement à la suite de leur nuit chez Andromeda.

 ** _"_** ** _I had flipped. Completely."_**

Sirius ne savait pas où la chercher, il n'avait pas la moindre piste. Lily affirmait ne rien savoir et il savait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Evans aurait plutôt été du genre à admettre qu'elle savait et à refuser de révéler le secret de son amie. James, Remus et Peter lui répétaient d'être patient mais il ne pouvait l'être. Pas dans ces circonstances. Pas après avoir passé les dernières semaines à lui en vouloir pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Pas alors qu'elle était enceinte de leur enfant. Pas alors qu'il l'...

Non ! Il ne pouvait attendre sur ce canapé où elle avait passé tant de nuits, dans cet appartement qui était devenu le sien tout autant qu'il était à lui. Il se leva bien décidé à écumer Londres, l'Angleterre, l'Europe, le monde s'il le fallait ! Il retrouverait Marlène McKinnon et il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle était là. Tout simplement. Comme la première fois, un sac sous le bras, un enfant dans le ventre. Tétanisé, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Dire qu'il avait répété son discours un nombre de fois incalculable depuis le procès, le peaufinant au fil de ses nuits sans sommeil.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, lui fit-elle remarquer visiblement amusé.

En temps normal, il aurait probablement répliqué par une remarque aussi désobligeante mais la voir après tout ce temps à espérer son retour le rendait plus sentimentale qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses bras muent par une volonté qu'ils leur était propres se saisirent de la jeune femme. Il l'attira contre lui, la pressa contre lui, l'écrasa contre lui. L'avoir dans ses bras n'était pas suffisant. Il ne parvenait pas à la serrer suffisamment, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'elle était vraiment là, avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Marlène se refermer sur lui, il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas un mirage. Ce n'était pas un fantasme. Il s'agissait vraiment de la fille qu'il ...

\- Sirius je ...

\- Je suis désolé, la coupa-t-il. Bellatrix elle a prit du polynectar, elle a prit ton apparence. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dora. Je t'avais suivi pour te dire ... pour te dire ... Mais elle a fait semblant d'avoir une conversation avec Rabastan. Elle disait qu'elle me trahirai ... j'ai cru que c'était toi, j'ai cru que ... J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne ferais jamais ça. J'aurais du avoir davantage confiance en toi. Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi. Je suis désolé Princesse, répéta-t-il sans relâcher son étreinte, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux d'un blond solaire.

\- Tu m'avais suivi pour me dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Que je ... commença-t-il incapable de poursuivre, reculant juste assez pour plonger son regard dans l'azur de ses yeux comme pour se donner du courage. Que même sans le bébé je t'aurais choisi toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle avec cette détermination qu'il admirait tant chez elle.

\- Parce que je ... Tenta-t-il de nouveau mais échouant encore.

\- Trois mots, sept lettres, dis les et je serais à toi pour toujours.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il vaincu et se sentant pourtant vainqueur avant de capturer les lèvres de celle qui lui appartenait désormais.

\- Dis le encore ... murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.


	9. Epilogue

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
Pas de citation cette fois ci !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Epilogue**

\- Papa, papa ! Cria le garçon d'une dizaine d'année à la chevelure hirsute et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude inimitable, trottinant vers la table autour de laquelle étaient assis plusieurs couples. Tante Nymphadora ne veut pas me laisser voler avec elle !

\- C'est surement parce que tu l'appelles Nymphadora qu'elle ne te laisse pas Harry, répondit Sirius amusé par son filleul.

\- Mais Wendy a le droit elle ! S'emporta le garçon visiblement révolté par une telle injustice.

\- Et si tu jouais avec Teddy ? Intervint Lily.

\- Mais maman, Teddy est un bébé, je suis grand moi ! Protesta le jeune Harry.

\- Pas assez pour voler avec nous ! Répliqua une magnifique jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année à la longue chevelure d'un noir de jais et au regard d'un gris inimitable.

\- Wednesday Black, qu'à-t-on dit au sujet de narguer Harry ? La réprimanda Marlène.

\- Pas en public ? Répondit la jeune fille en fixant son cadet un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Méchante Wendy, méchante Wendy, répéta le petit Teddy dans les bras de son père en tendant les bras vers celle-ci malgré tout, ses cheveux passant du bleu au rose.

\- Tu veux venir voler avec ta maman et moi ? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant le bambin dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il peut lui ! S'insurgea Harry.

\- Parce que c'est réservé aux filles ! Rétorqua Wednesday.

\- Teddy est un garçon ! Contra Harry.

\- Vraiment ? Teddy tu es une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant tandis que le garçon adoptait une apparence plus féminine. Tu vois ! C'est une fille ! Conclut-elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Nymphadora, Harry sur ses talons.

 **THE END**


End file.
